Dark Nights
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Complete: Remus Lupin is a werewolf, and a lonely wizard. What happens when he wakes up to find that a new student at Hogwarts might have more in common with him than he thinks? LEJP, RLOOC
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One: Full Moon._**

_**Okay I got the idea for this story last night, and I am not sure if you will like it, but hey it's worth the shot right?**_

**Remus' Point of View**

* * *

I, Remus Lupin, wizard extraordinar, hate the full moon. It's a drag really, although I can't fully explain the pain I go through. I know that I am a monster, but it goes deeper than that. You see I am a danger to the people I love. My best friends, well they don't understand although they have tried. You see James, Sirius, and Peter, my best friends, have all become Animagus in order to help me. James, Prongs, is a stag. Sirius, Padfoot, is a black dog. Peter, Wormtail, is a rat.** (A/N: And no one picked up on this sooner?)** Anyways right before my own transformation, I hear a scream of anguish as the moon pierces the clouds. I feel my legs extend and the hair grow on my back. A thousand knives seem to cut me, even as my bones bend and conform. The last thing I hear is James shout before I give myself over to the agony in my soul.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Remus Lupin opens his eyes wearily the next day as he tries to remember the night's events. His sandy brown hair falls over wearybrown eyes. He lifts up his head and for the first time he hears a groan in the bed beside him. He looks over and what he sees breaks his heart. A young woman about his age groans once more, but what Remus notices is the scratches along her arms and her face. Her eyes, a deep shade of green, seem to be weary and at the same time sad. Her expresso colored hair is tangled, but he can see that it is a mixture of curls and waves.

"Hey." She looks over at him and her eyes show her surprise, but then her pouty lips curl up into a smile. Her voice is soft and Remus can faintly hear an American accent.

"Hey yourself stranger."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Alexandra Wolf, but you can call me Alex." Remus nods and grins, causing Alex to smile gratefully.

"So how did you end up in here Alex?" Her eyes glance out the window and for only a moment Remus can see her pain.

"I'm dreadfully clumsy. Yourself?"

"A prank gone wrong." Alex giggles and then looks up as Madam Pomfery hands her a vile of potion. She hands Remus a vile as well and waits as the two swallow the potion a bit reluctantly.

"Now then Mr. Lupin will you show Ms. Wolf to the headmaster's office."

Remus nods and stands up as Alex tosses back her own covers. Remus looks Alex over and notices that despite her sickly appearance, she is uniquely beautiful. A few inches shorter than him, her head reaches his shoulders as Remus offers her his arm.

"This way milady."

"Of course good sir." The two laugh with each other as Remus asks Alex some questions about herself.

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Same. Favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Blue. Day?"

"Anytime not around a full moon… er I mean…"

"Same here. Song?"

"Emotions. You?"

"Live and Let Die. Food?"

"Pasta. You?"

"Fish. Candy?"

"Chocolate, hands down. You?"

"We have a lot in common. Same. Oh look we're here. Lemon Sherbet."

Alex gasps as the door swings opens and Remus grins. He leads her up the stairs and knocks on the door. The door swings open and Alex gives a soft sigh as she takes in the headmaster's office. The walls are covered with mixture of books, old and new, silver objects, moving photos of headmasters past, but best of all is the beautiful golden red phoenix.

"Welcome Ms. Wolf. Mr. Lupin. Please have a seat. Now then we need to sort you."

Dumbledore gently places a tattered old hat on Alex's head. He steps back as Alex hears a voice inside her head.

"**_Ah I see you have a secret. You would do well in Slytherin, they love secrets. You are cunning no doubt about that, but what is this I see? Bravery and loyalty? Not a bad mind either I see. Of course Raveclaw would help you develop your mind. There is one thing that stands out above all. Courage_**."

"Gryffindor!"

Remus grins happily as Alex visibly relaxes. Dumbledore takes the hat off her head and nods.

"Alright Ms. Wolf you can now head to your common room. Mr. Lupin is your prefect so he will explain the rules and such. Do let me know if you have an trouble with… anything."

Alexandra nods her head and then she follows Remus back to the common room as he explains about life at Hogwarts. Just as the round the corner Remus groans and whips out his wand. His free hand tightens its grips on Alex. Lucius Malfoy and a group of Slytherins round the corner and sneer as they see Remus.

"Well, if it's not one of the infamous Marauders. And all by himself I see, well except for the woman." Alex looks at the blonde boy talking and she smirks. Malfoy trains his cold eyes on Alex and then sneers.

"What do we have here?"

"Leave her alone Malfoy!"

"Sod off Lupin. Where are you from?" Alex smirks as she draws her own wand and gives a complicated wave, causing Malfoy's hair to turn Gryffindor colors. Remus laughs as Alex bows mockingly.

"Thought you needed cheering up. I'm from Salem, and my name is Wolf. Don't forget it you snake." Alex flicks off the rest and casually strolls away. Remus smirks and waves his own wand casting a copying charm. The rest of the Slytherins hair matches Malfoy's.

"Have a nice day. Oi! Alex!" She turns and waits for Remus. He catches up to her and smiles.

"Nice work. I'm afraid you made enemies though."

"Big deal. I'm wiped though. Can you show me the common room?" Remus nods and soon he leads her to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Proud Lion."

The portrait swings open and Remus leads Alex into the room. She sighs as she heads for an overstuffed chair by the fire. Remus smiles as he sits down in a chair beside her.

"That tired huh?"

Alex merely nods and then, with unusual speed she sits up and mutters softly, "Someone's coming." Remus nods in agreement his sharp ears picking up on James and Lily fighting. He looks at Alex surprised and then resolves to ask her later. Two teens come into the room, one smiling cockily and the other furious. (A/N: Take a wild guess who is who? Lol)

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU POTTER! THAT TOTALLY IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"Oh come on Evans! You know you want me."

"Your right, of course. I do, but James you shouldn't be pranking Slytherins, even if they called me…"

"You do know that I love you right? Beside I am not responsible for their choice of hair-color."

Alex watches while trying to suppress a laugh, along with Remus, as the pretty red head smiles and laughs softly. She walks up to the boy who only grins cheekily before catching her lips with his. Remus rolls his eyes and then grins. Alex yawns loudly and the two stop snogging. James runs a hand through his hair as Lily straightens her clothes.

"Sorry about that. I'm Lily Evans, and this… prat." Lily grins at James.

"James Potter. You must be?"

Alex stands up and Lily feels a rush of concern for this pretty, but pale new girl.

"Alexandra Wolf, from Salem."

Lily's eyes widen and she grins. Alex looks at her for a moment before her own eyes light up and then the two girls let out a happy but earsplitting scream before rushing over to each other and hugging tightly. James and Remus exchange looks as they try to figure out how the two women know each other.

"Your finally here!"

"Of course, but last night was… er… anyways I am wiped."

Lily glances over at Remus and she grins. James looks between the two and then back at Remus who shrugs.

"I see. Come on. I'll show you the dorms! Oh by the way, did you see someone change a group of peoples, well an entire house, hair different colors?"

Alex puts on a face of innocence, which James sees through. "I have no idea Lily."

* * *

Sorry about the grammer and what not... but any ideas would nice... oh and please review!


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two: Surprising Charms_**

_**Oi! I forgot my disclaimer last time! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

Now normally I don't wake up early, but then again what self-respecting witch my age does? Needless to say I was rather surprised to find my dear pal, and I use the term loosely at 6:30 in the morning, Lily waking me up. "Come on! Wake up Alex!" So what do I do but naturally groan and pull the covers back over my head and burry into my cocoon of warmth. Damn castle is cold, you know? Before I know, the lovely and sweet, yes sarcasm flows through my veins like blood, Lily has a bucket of cold water hanging over my head. So what do I do? That's right I get up. I may like my sleep, but I loath and despise cold water.

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Lily grins as Alex tosses back her covers. The weary teen looks over at Lily and grabs her wand. She aims its at the bucket of water and mumbles. "Evanesco."

"Hurry up Alex! We only have an hour for you to get dressed." Alex stands up quickly and dashes into the bathroom.

Lily grins and then with a wave of her wand she gathers up Alex's things as she opens up her favorite book, _House of the Seven Gables_, and begins to read. Alex turns on the hot water and then aims her wand at her bottles of soap and shampoo and mutters a reversing spell. She smirks as three spells were lifted off of her things.

"And they think that I can fall for that?"

Alex, being the cautious girl she is, waves her wand once more and causes identical bottles of shampoo and soap to appear. Satisfied she washes her hair and sighs as the soothing fragrance of vanilla and honey surrounds her. Lily looks up as someone knocks on her door and she sighs. James Potter and crew, in other words the infamous Marauders, walk in the room. Alex turns off the water in order to hear better.

"So Lily, where is our newest student?"

"James what did you do?"

"Nothing, now why would you say that?"

Alex smirks and then raises her wand. "Accio Uniform!" The uniform zooms toward her and then Alex repeats the same process she did with her shampoo. Remus hears the muttered spells and he grins as James attempts to proclaim his innocence. Alex looks at her face critically and is pleased to find her color is back. She uses a drying spell and leaves her hair hanging down before she place a protection charm on all of her things, including her body. "Evaso Reflecto." **(A/N: I'm not good with latin and all but yes it is my own spell..)**

"James, I know you! Alex is my…"

Alex opens the bathroom door and smirks at the three shocked Marauders. She is perfectly clean! Sirius and James look at each other and then back at Alex who is calmly watching them, or more accurately blushing slightly as Remus looks her over.

"Well Ms. Wolf how did you sleep?"

"Quite well, although I must say I am terribly hungry. Lils?" Lily giggles and then gives James a peck on the cheek. Alex points her wand at Lily and mutters the same protection charm she used on herself. Remus grins as they follow the two down the stairs. Lily waits until they are out of earshot and she congratulates her friend.

"Well done mate!"

"Thanks, only I wouldn't congratulate me just yet."

"Why is that?"

"Simple, this day is about to get interesting."

Remus aims his wand at Alex and mutters a spell. She stops and then laughs. James and Sirius look on in shock as Remus' spell hits not Alex, but James. Lily giggles and links arms with Alex. Remus mutters to himself as he helps James mend his bag.

"Sorry about that mate."

"How did she do that?"

"Protection spell. Bloody hell she used it on Lily as well." James groans as they head to breakfast.

Alex pours herself some coffee and once more waves her wand. Lily watches as she does this with all her food and then the area surrounding her. Alex sips on her coffee and sighs. She notices Lily watching her and she grins.

"What?"

"Are you obsessed?"

"Maybe, but at least my stuff will be untouched, same goes for you." Lily giggles.

"Thanks, so what happened back there."

"Okay, here it goes. I placed a protection charm on us."

"How does it work?"

"Ok, this is my own personal charm. You see whenever someone tries to prank us, cast a spell on us, and hex us, or anything like that, oh and including our things. The spell will backfire, only not on them, but the person they are closest too. In your case, James will hit Sirius with his spells, main reason being that you are protected." Lily grins and rubs her hands together.

"Oh perfect! Is there a counter curse?"

"Nope, why would I do that?"

The four boys walk up in time to hear Alex say, "Nope, why would I do that?" and to find Lily laughing almost evilly. Remus sits down beside Alex and James sits beside Lily causing Sirius and Peter to sit down across from them.

"Hey sweetie, so Alex what your saying is that today we are…?"

"Sweetie? God you two are sickening, untouchable. Yup."

Remus lowers his voice and then asks Alex a quite question. "How did you know that Lily and James was coming Saturday?" Alex nearly chokes on her bagel and then she takes a big swig of coffee before answering.

"Well they were pretty loud right?"

"The walls are stone." _Shit! He's right!_

"I have always had good hearing." _Please drop this Remus._

"Ok, so what is on your timetable?" Alex inwardly smiles at dodging some sticky questions.

"Double Potions, advanced Charms, History of Magic, Advanced Transfigurations, and Herbology. Oh and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"We have our first two classes together." Lily looks over at the two and grins.

"And Alex we have History of Magic and Herbology together." James nods and then looks back at Remus.

"And you have Advanced Transfigurations and DefenseAgainst the Dark Artswith the Marauders."

"Oh joy. That's Latin right?" The four boys grin along with Lily.

"Well if it isn't the newest prankster?" Alex smiles and Lily rubs her hands together happily. James and Remus move to stand up but Lily stops them and she stands up with Alex.

"Well Alex I would like you to meet Snape and Malfoy. The two biggest gits in Hogwarts."

"Pleasure."

"You will pay for that Mudblood." Lily smirks.

"I would love to see you try Snivellus." **(A/N: Very un-Lily like I know, but let's just say she is feeling rather smug at the moment.)**

"Take that back Malfoy!" James stands up and draws his wand, as Snape grins and throws a spell at Lily who shares a knowing smile with Alex. James looks on surprised and then laughs as the spell hits Malfoy instead, turning his skin into scales. Alex and Lily laugh as Malfoy aims his wand at Alex.

"This is for turning my hair into those God-Awful colors yesterday."

"Go ahead."

Malfoy waves his wand but like before the spell hits Narcissa Black, causing her to lose her hair and sprout wings. James and Remus begin to laugh as Malfoy and Snape remove their curses and limp toward the hospital wing with Narcissa. Alex and Lily laugh happily and then bow toward each other, before heading out to class with four very shocked Marauders.

* * *

About my songs in the first chapter: 

1. Live and Let die is from a British band called Wings and it came out in the 70's.

2. Emotions was orginally done by an American band called Bee Gees and it came out in the 70's. Destiny's Child did a cover of the song.

Oh and this is set during their Seventh Year

Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three: Boggarts and Catharine_**

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

**Remus's Point of View**

* * *

I wait until we start toward the dungeons before I start talking to Alex. I wonder though, how did she get all those scratches and how did she hear Lily and James through a stone wall. I look over to her and notice that she is clutching her wand and that despite her casual appearance; I pick up the soft scent of fear dancing around her. Wow she must hate Potions. "Alex? You alright?" Her eyes look into mine and I read her clear answer. No. "I'm fine. Why?" So that is why she got placed in Gryffindor? I groan as a group of people approach us. Alex even groans and then I feel her soft form against me. "Do you trust me?" I nod and watch as she does a very complicated wand movement and mutter, "Evaso Reflecto." I look at her and then wait as she repeats the spell on my bag. Bloody hell, that must be an American charm.**Normal Point of View**

* * *

"What did you just do Alex?" Her lips curve into a smile as she leans into Remus and whispers.

"Saved your ass is what. Just watch." Alex pops a small piece of chocolate in her mouth and sucks on it. "Want one?" Remus nods and chews on the piece she offers him.

A group of Slytherins walks up to the crowd of Gryffindors and laugh. Alex finds herself pushed up to the front with Remus who groans. Narcissa Black walks up to Alex and aims her wand.

"You slag! You caused me to grow 'effing wings!" Alex only smirks and then draws her own wand. She does the same wave and aims at the Gryffindors, who shrink back.

"Evaso Reflecto!" The group sighs as they realize they spell did not harm them, and was only meant to protect them.

Alex turns back around and lowers her wand. Her eyes meet Narcissa's eyes and for once Alex laughs, only her laugh is hollow.

"Right. Well I think it was a drastic improvement. Of course I can only say that based on your taste in men, but what do I know?" Remus shakes his head but Alex ignores him.

"What would a bloody American know?"

"Plenty. Of course I'm not just an American. I am also a witch from Salem."

"Your lot died!"

"Obviously not. Witches only laugh in fires. You are dumb, but then again do snakes have brains? I do believe they are quite non-existent."

"That's it you slag!"

"Slag? I prefer the term angel if you don't mind."

"Stupefy!" Alex waits and then laughs as Narcissa looks at her.

"Who are you closest to?"

"None of your…"

At that moment the Potions teacher shows up and puts an end to the fight. Remus guides Alex to a table and he sits with her. They share a look before going about their lesson. Soon Remus sees what the spell Alex cast does. To much of the Gryffindors delight their potions came out rather nicely. The Slytherins however didn't fare as well. While they were too busy casting spells on the Gryffindors, they ended up messing up each other's potions. After class, Remus offers his arm to Alex who yawns. He grins as he leads her to Charms. His smile fades as he sees a very angry James approaching them.

"Bloody hell Alex! What kind of charm is that?"

"A simple…" Remus snorts, as he can't figure out the magic behind it. "… protection charm why?"

"I got blamed for Malfoy being hit with a stupid jinx!" Remus however sees how the spell works and he interrupts them.

"So that's what it does?" Alex nods and then she draws her wand.

"Oh Really James! Did he try to curse you?"

"Yes! I want to know what the hell Lily meant by I should ask you to perform a spell on me!"

"Alright then. Evaso Reflecto!" James looks at her shocked as she looks over at a group of Slytherins and flicks them off.

"Coming Remus?"

"Tonight. The forest." Remus nods as the two marauders walk away.

A few hours later Alex wipes dung off her robes as she walks to Defense Against the Darks Arts. Lily glances over at her and smiles.

"Rough day?" Alex shakes her head and then looks at Lily.

"Not that. I just… Lily can we talk tonight?" Lily nods as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course. What about?" Alex glances around her and then sighs.

"I… I can trust you right?" Lily nods and then she realizes what Alex means.

"Your letters?" Alex nods as the two friends agree to meet after supper. Lily waves at Alex as she heads off to Arithmacy and Alex to D.A.D.A. Remus looks up and smiles as he spots Alex trudging across the grounds. He reaches her and then takes her books from her. Alex sends him a grateful smile as her shoulders relax.

"Thanks Remus."

"You alright?"

Alex nods and then looks up in the sky in time to see a small owl fly down on her shoulder. Alex's face breaks out into a grin as the owl nuzzles her head into her hair. Remus smiles as the snowy white owl with brown spots coos softly.

"Yours?" Alex nods as she removes the letter attached to her leg. She lightly strokes the owl's beak before she flies to the owlery.

"Her name's Catharine. I named her after a character in a muggle book." Alex unrolls the note and then she lets out a snort.

"Catharine? Wuthering Heights right?" Alex looks at Remus and forces a grin, but he notices that her eyes are swimming with tears.

"Alex?" Remus breaks off shocked as she stops walking and covers her face with her hands. Remus nods at the Marauders and they all raise their wands and levitate her books. Remus pulls her to him and Alex allows herself to cry a few tears. She pulls back and is shocked to find how close her lips are to his.

"You ok? Come on talk to me." Alex takes a deep breath and blushes as Remus wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Oh it's nothing. My parents have decided that I am no longer welcome. I've been expecting it really ever since a few years ago. You see I…" Remus places his lips on hers causing Alex to grow quite. Her lips open under his, but just as quickly they pull back. Alex crushes the letter in her hand as Remus walks her to her next class.

The entire class watch as Professor Koontz **(A/N: I got the name from one of my fav author's, anyways moving on!) **walks with Alex toward the front of the class. Remus and James exchange a look before watching. Alex nervously draws her wand waiting.

"Okay class. We have a new student. Alexandra Wolf. Ms. Wolf, I would like to see how far you have made it in your American classes."

Alex nods as she calmly begins sorting her way through various creatures and questions. A few minutes later Alex eyes the shaking trunk nervously as does the rest of the class.

"All right Ms. Wolf, this will be your last task. This will determine how advanced you are and if you will need tutoring. Ready now?"

Alex nods as her wand visibly shakes in her hand as the professor opens the trunk. A black mist rises out of the trunk and takes the shape of a wolf. Alex gasps as she watches the shape move toward her. Remus makes a move to stand up but James tugs him down.

"Let her do this Remus."

Alex closes her eyes as she thinks back to that night. _Come on make this funny! You can do it. I got it!_ Alex grins as she waves her wand and the wolf turns into a Jedi Knight, much to the confusion of most of the class. Alex sighs and then her voice is clear. "Riddikulus!" The class claps as Alex lowers her wand and giggles. "May the force be with you."

"That'll do. Please sit down next to Mr. Black."

"No Probs." She sits down with Sirius who looks at her and then shakes his head as they begin another lesson.

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

Why in the hell would that turn into a wolf? Is that her darkest fear? Or is it the dark that she is scared of? How can I trust my secret with someone who might be afraid of me? What is Alex hiding? I look over to her and I notice that she has charmed her quill to takes notes while she looks down at the letter in her hand. Alex, trust me. It's then that I notice James watching me. He looks over at Alex and suddenly I know. He wants to know her secret. What is so special about a witch from Salem?

* * *

**Ok, sorry about the long update... things are explained next chappie!**


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four: Revelations_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex tugs on a pair of faded flare jeans before pulling on a hunter green tunic. Lily waits impatiently as Alex pulls on her cloak and slides her wand inside a pocket.

"Ready?"

Alex nods as they set off down the steps. Pretty soon Alex pulls her hood over her head as she leads Lily over to the lake. Lily follows her friend and then with a wave of her wand she soon has the letters in a pile beside her while Alex paces.

"I can trust you right?"

"Of course you can Alex. How long have we been owl pals?"

"Good point. I have been hiding something from you Lily."

"Just tell me."

"Okay. Well I was…"

_An eleven-year-old Alex shivers as she slips outside at night. Her eyes dart to the full moon as an eerie howl sounds. Oh great, she thinks, I am going to have to cut my walk short. She looks up and that is when she sees the black mist. The mist is really a person covered in a cloak, but how is an impressionable young girl supposed to know that? Without warning the woman screams as she grows thick fur. Alex screams in terror as she watches the she-wolf transform. The wolf pricks it ears and then sniffs the air. Alex stands rooted to her spot in fear as the wolf approaches her. The last thing Alex remembers is the black fur of the wolf as it clamps her jaws around Alex's throat. A full month later, Alex wakes up in her bed as the full moon bathes her. Her own screams of pain fill the air as she transforms into a werewolf for the…_

"… first time."

Alex holds her breath, unaware of the tears coursing down her cheek. Lily swallows her fear as she stands up and hugs Alex tightly. Alex stiffens and then relaxes as she allows herself to cry. Lily and Alex stay there for a few moments while Alex lets go of all the fear she has kept to herself. Lily thinks about Remus and how for the first time he is not alone at Hogwarts. Lily and Alex pull apart and Lily wipes away Alex's tears.

"Now then. So big deal you are a werewolf. You're still Alex to me." At this Alex smiles.

"Thanks Lily."

"As you would say No Probs. Now what is so special about being from Salem?"

"It's more of a legend really." Lily smiles.

"I love stories. Go on." Alex cocks her head to one side and Lily grips her wand. Alex holds her breath as she shakes her head and smiles.

"Thought I heard something. Ok the legend…"

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

James grabs his invisibility cloak while Remus grabs a certain map. He checks his wand and then tugs on his cloak before James throws the cloak over them.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map becomes covered in lines as the boys sneak away from the dorm. Remus stops James as he notices Lily and Alex by the lake. James looks up at Remus and whispers softly, "Shit!" Remus holds his breath as Alex cocks her head to one side. James makes a silent motion with his hand to wait. Alex visibly relaxes before she smiles.

"Thought I heard something."

"This could be it Moony."

"We shouldn't eavesdrop like this James."

"Oh come on Moony. Do you want to know or not?" Remus nods as they inch closer to the girls, but under the protection of the Forbidden Forest. Remus and James settle down in the shadows as they eavesdrop on Alex. Alex's soft voice carries to the boys as she tells her tale.

"You see Salem used to be the prime example of the statue of secrecy. You know about the witch trials right?"

Remus waits for her to continue while he watches Alex's face take on a dreamy look. James nudges him and Remus blushes, thankful for the cover of the forest.

"Okay, some of the witches were hanged, most were burned… or that is what the muggles thought. The witches that were hanged placed a powerful spell over their children. You see they had families. One of those witches was said to have been a consort of the devil. Who knows? Like I was saying, this spell was not a curse like many thought, but a promise, a wicked promise. I'm not sure of the precise phrasing but it was something like, "Fears come alive in the dark." At any rate it means that their children would be evil, and become feared. I am a witch from Salem but I choose, well they granted their children terrible powers. I use mine for protection, nothing more." Alex looks away from Lily as she finishes her tale.

"Is that why they kicked you out?"

"That plus the other… well lets just say that they are ashamed that I would choose protection over power." Alex gives a careless shrug in the opposite of her true feelings.

James makes a motion for Remus to move and when he does a twig snaps. The noise is soft enough for Lily to not hear it, but Alex hears it just fine. Remus holds his breath as Alex pushes Lily behind her. Her hood flies off her head and her eyes look directly at the boys. Remus meets her gaze and Alex gives a small smile of understanding.

"Come on Lily. This place is giving me the creeps."

The two girls laugh as they sneak back into the castle. Lily senses James behind her as she crawls through the portrait hole. Alex takes off her cloak as James and Remus try to sneak past her. Alex sniffs the air slightly and Lily gives her a wicked grin before reaching beside her and yanking of the invisibility cloak. Alex turns and faces the boys.

"How much did you hear?"

James walks over to Lily and soon they are involved in a deep discussion. Remus looks down ashamed and then sighs. Alex takes his hand in her own shyly and moves closer to him. Her soft breath flutters across his jaw as Remus turns and looks at her.

"Enough. Is that why you were crying?"

"Nope. You know I have to go away in a few weeks." Remus draws Alex to him and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Why is that?" Alex hesitates hating to lie, but knowing she has a secret to keep.

"To pack my things. I am moving in with Lily."

Remus nods as he lightly kisses Alex. Her hands grip his shoulders as her lips part under his at the soft touch of his tongue. He pulls her closer to him and he can feel her soft curves through her tunic. Alex trails her fingers up his neck and into his hair, as his hands move into her own. A thousand jolts of electricity course through her skin as his hands move down her back. Without thinking, the two make a move to lightly nip the others lips. Alex pushes Remus from her before her teeth scrape his lips, as Remus does the same. Alex puts a hand over her mouth as Remus mutters his apology. James and Lily look up as Alex runs up the stairs and Remus makes a fist. Remus moodily walks up the steps to the boy's dormitories and Lily and James say goodnight, before going to comfort their friends.

**Alex's Point of View

* * *

**

I almost made Remus into a… What if I hadn't come to my senses? But why did he say he was sorry? Why? When he looked at me, it was as if he regretted kissing me. I never should… I let myself begin to like him, but I think it's past that. I am a monster, and only a few more weeks left.

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

I could have ruined Alex's life. It's like she knows what I am. I hate what I almost did. If I hadn't of pushed her away I could have bit her. That kiss made me feel normal, if only I could tell her. She made me feel like I wasn't a monster. When I said I was sorry, the hurt in her eyes… It's for her own good, even if I break my heart. A few more weeks left until I become a monster.

* * *

**I am sorry that it took me awhile to get this. Please review and let me know what you think... oh and if you are reading my other two stories i am sorry about not updating them yet. I am having writers block with them.**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five: Keeping Secrets_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Lily sits down on the bed beside Alex slowly, and puts her hand on her shoulder. Alex punches her pillow and then lets out a frustrated growl, causing Lily to pull her hand back. 

"It's not you Lils." Lily folds her hands in her lap as Alex flips over on her back and rests her head on her hands.

"Well then talk to me." Alex sighs and then chews on her bottom lip.

"Lils what if I had of…?"

"What bit him?" Lily rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Yes. I mean I could ruin his life Lils!" Alex sits up now and pulls her knees up to her chest.

"I think Remus is a big boy Alex." Lily raises an eyebrow before gently tossing a pillow at Alex.

"Hey! What was that for?" Alex giggles and tosses a pillow back at Lily, and the two are engaged in a pillow fight.

* * *

James leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms as Remus picks up a book and moodily tries to read before tossing it at Sirius, who catches the book absently as he goes back to looking through his trunk. 

"A bit tense tonight Moony?" Remus growls and walks into the bathroom.

"Shove off Prongs." James unfolds his arms and smirks.

"Hit a sore spot did I? Talk to us Moony." Remus slams the door shut with a flick of his wand and James shrugs.

"Oi! Prongs, what's wrong with Moony?" James only shrugs as Sirius looks up from his trunk, obviously expecting a response.

"Who knows? Hey Padfoot what are you looking for?" Sirius shrugs and pushes back the black hair from his face and grins.

"Something for the ladies Prongsie, something for the ladies." Remus opens the door and throws himself down on his bed.

"Sod off Padfoot, is that all you think about?" Sirius places a hand over his heart and falls dramatically to the floor.

"Why Monsieur Moony! What nasty ickle Slytherin crawled up your arse?"

"Padfoot! I said to sod off!" James only rolls his eyes and then grins as he raises his wand.

"Prongs?" Remus looks over to James and regrets it as James grins when he makes eye contact with him.

"Legilimens!" Sirius sits down as he watches.

James quickly finds himself watching the memory of Alex and Remus kissing. He lifts the spell and causally sits down while Remus rubs his temples.

"Damn you Prongs!"

"Is that what it is?" Remus flips him off before drawing the curtains around his bed. James sighs and shrugs at Sirius.

"Right then. Night all." Sirius only grins before strutting out the door as James falls asleep and Remus stares up at the ceiling moodily.

* * *

A few weeks later Alex opens her eyes and looks outside at the sun. She lets out a loud groan before cursing as she stubs her toe, causing her roommates to groan. Alex only rolls her eyes as she walks into the bathroom to get ready. Remus on the other hand is a different story. He is already dressed and down in the common room, attempting to read a book. He looks up when he senses rather hears Alex walking down the steps. He freezes as she lets out a soft, "oh." Alex pulls out her own book, _Hogwarts: A History_, and sits down on the opposite end of the couch. 

Remus glances over as Alex tucks her legs under her before reading. A loose strand falls from her messy bun, drawing his gaze to a faint scar that runs just under her jaw. He mentally shakes himself even as he admires the way she looks in the faded hip-huggers and crimson peasant top.

Alex glances over to Remus and is shocked to find that he is blushing, while he looks at his book. She tilts her head slightly and grins as she sees the title of the book he is reading, _Taming of the Shrew_. Her own eyes are drawn to the faint scars across his neck even as she admires the way his hair falls gracefully over his eyes. Alex looks back at her book and finds that her sense of smell is bombarded with hints of sandalwood and birch. She glances sideways to find Remus looking at her. Alex slightly turns her head and he turns back to his book. She smirks and then tosses down her book.

"Alright Lupin, what do you keep looking at?" Remus calmly marks his place, even though he angry at being called Lupin.

"Nothing Wolf." Alex shrugs and her own facade gives nothing of her anger away.

"Well then since I am nothing then why are you watching me?" She allows a smirk to curve her lips.

"I am not sure." Remus stands up and is prepared to storm out of the common room when her soft voice reaches his ears.

"Birch? Why that?" He stops and turns around to find Alex calmly reading her book. Remus walks toward Alex and stops when he is standing in front of her. He reaches out and jerks the book from her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Remus shrugs as he tosses the book down.

"You'll get over it. Why are you calling me Lupin?" Alex very deliberately keeps her face neutral but her eyes show her pain, but only for a moment.

"Why do you regret kissing me?" Remus allows himself to think for a minute.

"You pushed me away!" Alex crosses her arms.

"I… right then." Remus watches as Alex thinks.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away, but surly you know why!" Alex looks down.

"Why? Why? I AM ASKING YOU WHY!"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I TOLD LILY A FEW WEEKS AGO!"

"YEAH! ABOUT YOU BEING A WITCH FROM SALEM!"

"YEAH RIGHT! I KNOW YOU HEARD ME TELLING HER ABOUT…" Alex trails off as her face pales.

"Telling her what?" Remus calms himself down as he realizes that Alex is hiding something.

"Not… Nothing. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I can't deal with this." Alex turns to leave but Remus grabs her arm and whirls her around to face him.

"Can't deal with what?" Alex looks up at him and once more the scents of sandalwood and birch threaten to overwhelm her.

"Let me go Remus." He does just that and Alex walks out the common room. Lily and James walk down the hall in time to see Alex storm out from behind the Fat Lady. James looks at Lily who only shrugs.

"I have no clue. Proud Lion." They climb through the hole and find Remus sitting on the couch. Lily and James share a look before sitting down with their friend.

"Moony?" Remus look up at James and plasters a smile on his face.

"Don't ask." James nods as the three friends stand up to go get breakfast.

Alex moodily sits down and begins to eat her breakfast, while dreading the full moon tonight. Lily spots her friend as she enters the Great Hall. Remus stops walking and turns around. James grabs him and forces him to eat something.

"Prongs, I am not hungry." Lily rolls her eyes before sitting down with Alex. Alex looks up and smiles as she goes back to her white chocolate mocha cappuccino, and bagel. Lily clears her throat and Alex rolls her eyes.

"No offense Lils, but I am not in the mood." Lily leans in and whispers to Alex.

"Full moon?" Alex nods and looks up as James and Remus sits down. Alex groans and sips on some more of her coffee. James nudges Remus who growls.

"I said to forget it Prongs. Alex…"

"Oh so now you will talk to me?" James notices that Alex's voice has become scratchy, much like Remus's does around a full moon.

"I tried…"

"You call that trying? Look I am not feeling good and I have…" Alex pauses and sips some more of her soothing coffee. Lily looks away from her and begins to eat. James looks over at Lily who only shakes her head.

"You have to what?" Remus watches Alex for a minute as she produces a letter from seemingly under the table, when in truth she just transfigured a piece of toast under the table. She tosses the letter at him and drinks the final dregs of her coffee.

"I have to go see my aunt. She is in St. Mungo's sick." Remus looks up as Alex walks away from the table. He looks at Lily who is deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"Out with it Lils." She shrugs and looks over at James her eyes pleading.

"Don't make me betray my friend ok?"

"Spill it or I mess with my hair." Lily rolls her eyes as she comes up with a quick lie.

"Look her aunt is the only one who will have anything to do with he, and she is sick. Alex is worried and she needs Remus to leave her alone for the time being alright?" James nods but notes that Lily won't meet his eyes.

"Why didn't she say that?" Lily shrugs as she allows her thoughts to wonder. _Because she has a secret._

_

* * *

_

I am sorry if this chapter moved so fast... but please let me know what you think. I am trying to keep Remus from getting to OOC. At anyrate... you know what to do!


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six: Regrets_**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex walks toward the Whomping Willow with a small bag over one shoulder and Catharine on one. She looks around before aiming her wand and freezing the tree. She crawls down into the hole and follows the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. Catharine nuzzles against Alex's hair, causing the young woman to smile.

"Right you are Catharine. I need to forget about Remus."

Remus hears the footsteps coming and he opens the trap door.

"It's about bloody…" He trails off as Alex climbs up from the trap door. Her eyes widen as Catharine flies off her shoulder. They both explode at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I though your aunt was sick." Alex swallows and then runs up the steps and closes a door behind her. Remus goes to follow her and stops as James claps him on the shoulder.

"Ready for tonight Moony?" Remus nods and soon forgets about Alex.

Alex groans as the blinding sunlight hits her eyes. She rubs her temple as she tries to think about the night before. She looks over to the door and finds that it is open.

"FUCKING HELL!"

Remus groans and then winces as he hears Alex shout. He pales and quickly pulls on some clothes. He runs out of the hall and finds that the door she went behind last night is open.

**Remus's Point of View**

* * *

Bloody hell! What did I do last night? I run a hand over my face and then I smell it, vanilla and sugar. It's faint but… I take a good look at the door and I am scared. It's there, the evidence of my desperate attempts to make it into the room. But how did the door get open?**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

I rub my face and I stop. That smell is familiar. Sandalwood, faint yes, but still strong enough to catch my attention. I pull on my shirt and then turn around to find that I am not alone. Remus Lupin rounds the corner and I curse myself for not sensing him.

"Lupin." I look away ashamed.

"Alex are you…?" Remus shrugs and turns around.

Normal Point of View 

"Wait! Remus, I'm sorry." He turns around and walks to her. Alex looks down and is shocked when he pulls her to him.

"No. I'm sorry. Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a werewolf?" Alex sighs and nods her head.

"I understand if you want to…"

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

Did I just hear right? Okay technically see, but she said yes! Alex is a werewolf! Suddenly everything makes since. Her boggart as the wolf, she must be afraid of what she can do as a wolf. She pushed me away right before… Now I know why she was so hurt with me. She thought I heard her tell Lily. No wonder Lily couldn't look at Prongs yesterday. And the chocolate, Alex always has chocolate with her. I'm not alone.

"I understand if you want to…" I place a finger over her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere. You think your disease scares me?" She nods and then I kiss her. Her arms go around my neck and then I am bombarded by it. Vanilla and Sugar.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Alex and Remus walk out from under the Whomping Willow holding hands. Remus looks over to her and smiles.

"Come on. We have to go see Madam Pomfery." Alex nods and then gasps.

"Remus… I…" He turns around and catches her before she falls. Remus picks her up bridal style and is shocked to find how light she is, as he runs to the infirmary.

"There you are Mr. Lupin! What happened to Ms. Wolf?" Remus is unable to meet Lily's eyes as she rushes to her friend's side.

"I'm not sure. She was walking one moment and then…"

"Lay down young man. You need your rest!" Remus nods as he gently places Alex on a bed. Lily only stares at him and then back at Alex. Her eyes widen as she looks over at the aging nurse.

"You get out! They need their sleep!" Lily nods as she walks away to find James.

"Will she be ok?" The nurse looks at Remus kindly and smiles.

"I'm sure she will. Now drink this and get your rest." Remus turns up the vial and instantly falls back asleep.

"Now my dear, let's see."

She lifts up Alex's shirt and shakes her head as she sees a few cuts and bruises. She gently presses down on her stomach and Alex lets out a growl. The witch smiles as she looks back over at Remus.

"Nothing is wrong at all. You should get some sleep. The ball is coming up."

Alex opens her eyes as the witch draws the curtain around her bed. Alex lifts her hands to her face and smiles, as she smells sandalwood. Her senses twinge and she gets a stronger whiff of the scent. Her eyes close and she drifts off into a deep sleep as she whispers. "Remus."

* * *

Okay I am really sorry about the long update... I was getting somewhat stuck! I know that this chappie is somewhatdull butI had to establish what is going to happen later on. Next chappie will be better!Please reveiw!


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven: Halloween_**

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex looks at herself in the mirror a few days later and is pleased to note some of her color has returned. Lily grins as she thinks about Remus carrying Alex in the hospital wing, a few days ago.

"To bad, the whole undead look has to go out the window!" Alex laughs and throws a pillow at Lily, glad to be back in her dorm.

"Yes well…" She trails off as she picks up on a strange smell.

"What is…?"

"Shh!"

Alex draws her wand as she strains to hear the noises outside. Lily watches her friend in concern before sitting down on the bed and waiting. Alex runs a hand through her hair before glancing at the moon that's beginning to rise. Her shoulders relax as the smell drifts away.

"Like I was saying…"

A knock sounds at the door and Alex growls in her throat. Lily shakes her head as she stands up.

"What?"

"It's Remus. Can I talk to Alex?" Alex relaxes and a faint blush spreads across her cheek.

"What is it?"

"Open up! I need to check on you!"

Alex flings open the door, forgetting that she has on only her bathrobe that is loosely belted. Remus blushes as he tugs the robe tighter around her, as he draws her to him. Alex inhales deeply and then smiles as her feeling of safety returns. Remus holds her tighter as he picks up on the odd scent.

"You ok now?" Alex nods as Remus lightly kisses her cheek.

"Ok. See you in a few minutes."

Alex nods as Remus hugs her for a second longer before sliding down the stairs. Alex giggles, as she wonders how he made it up the stairs in the first place, and walks back inside her dorm to get ready. An hour later she carefully lines her eyes with brown while Lily attempts her protection charm. Alex holds back a giggle as she smudges the eyeliner slightly and putting on some mascara before turning back to Lily.

"Here…" She puts her hand over Lily's and performs the wand movement, which consists of a series of swishes and a flick followed by an abrupt jabbing motion. "… like this."

"Oh! Evaso Reflecto!"

Alex rolls her eyes and goes back to her make-up. She lightly dusts her cheeks with a brownish-rose color before using a sandy brown on her eyelids, and then she puts on some cherry-flavored lip-gloss. She steps back and admires the effect, angling her chin. Lily only smiles as she looks at her beautiful friend.

"Maybe you should wear your hair up." Alex wrinkles her noise and then smiles.

"Thanks Lils! Listen I need to talk to you." Lily nods as she puts on her makeup while Alex fusses with her hair.

"What's up with you? Ever since full moon you have been acting as if…" Alex lets her hair fall back down and runs her hand through it.

"Yeah I know. I ran into a male werewolf." Lily keeps her face straight as she smoothes on some strawberry lip-gloss.

"Oh. Did you two…?"

"Nope. Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Remus… I mean he is the only one who can slip under my guard."

"Talk to Remus tonight Alex."

Alex nods and then sighs, "Screw this!" She waves her wand and instantly her hair pulls up into a loose bun with a few curls framing her face. The two crack smiles, even though Alex seems to be on alert again, as they pull on their dresses.

* * *

James looks over at Remus as he pulls on his dress robes.

"What's up with you Moony?" Remus sniffs and then his voice comes out in a growl.

"Bloody hell! Someone is stalking Alex." James nods and then notices Remus intently gazing out at the moon.

"You telling her?"

"Yeah, tonight. James do you think that I'm supposed to… er…" James shrugs helplessly.

"I'm not… Talk to me Remus." Remus runs a hand through his hair as he pulls his dress robes over his muggle tuxedo.

"What happened last time? All I remember is feeling as if I couldn't get to something." James pales at this and then sighs.

"We heard Alex call for you…"

"How did you know?" James snorts.

"We were right behind her. We heard her call, but it was…"

_James and Sirius exchange a look as the soft howl is heard again. Remus whines and then calls for the female. Without warning Remus bounds out of the room and out into the night, as James and Sirius follow him They draw up as they come across the she-wolf. James gently nudges him aside only to find Remus growling menacingly. **Come on Moony leave it be**. Shove it Prongs, she is calling me. **Padfoot do you hear any calling**? **Not at all…** At that point Remus turns to attack Sirius but is stopped by James. He snarls and then whines as the she-wolf takes off for the Forbidden Forest. He tires to follow her but…_

"… we stopped you. Really mate you acted as if you wanted to… how to put this delicately… to make ickle cubs with her." Remus sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands.

"Do you know what this means prongs?"

"Not really." Remus looks up his face ashen.

"I choose her for my…"

* * *

Alex admires her dress in the mirror before pulling on the matching set of robes. Her hands shake as she sits down on the bed suddenly tired. Lily rushes to her as her tough pretense slowly cracks. Alex meets Lily's eyes, her own showing a mixture of agony and wonder.

"I know now."

"Know what?"

"Why Remus slips under my guard."

"Why?"

"I choose him for my mate."

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it is a confusing chapter, but put yourself in their shoes... would you not be confused? You know the drill please reveiw!


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight: Don't Go_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Remus shakily places his wand inside his robes, while James looks out at the moon. Alex and Lily hug tightly as Alex tenses when the light from the moon bathes them.

"Alright then Alex, we have to meet the boys." Alex nods as she stands up. Lily links arms with her.

"Come on Moony, We have a dance to go to." Remus nods as his senses go on high alert. James opens the door and the two walks down the steps.

Lily smiles as she sees James waiting for her. Remus looks up and for a minute his heart stops. Alex blushes as she walks down the steps, the light reflecting off her crimson dress robes. His eyes meet hers as something possessive rises inside of him. Alex looks away unable to look in his eyes. His black robes only serve to make Remus look, if anything, more dashing. The light catches a golden chain around Alex's neck causing Remus's eyes to notice the lack of a collar under her robes. He holds out his arm to her and then bows.

"Milady."

"Good sir." The two laugh together as they head toward the ball.

A few hours later Remus leads Alex out onto the dance floor. He holds her close to him as she rests her head on his shoulder. Remus grins as he feels her breathing even out.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" Alex closes her eyes as Remus gently nips at her ear.

"We have to talk." Alex feels her eyes fill with tears but she forces a smile.

"Just don't go…" Remus grins and then leads her outside.

"Trust me, It's nothing bad."

Alex nods and holds her head up high as they step out into the night. The music from the Great Hall spills out behind them as Remus leads her to a tree beside the lake. Alex looks up at the moon and smiles softly to herself, as the stars twinkle innocently in the night sky. A gentle wind blows the few strands of hair around her face as Remus watches her.

"Alex?" Remus takes her hand and clears his throat.

"Ok Remus you brought me out here to dump me? Smooth Romeo real smooth." Her eyes lock onto his, full of pain.

"What? No Alex nothing like that. I have a secret to tell you." Alex nods as she relaxes. Remus looks away from her and at the moon.

"Remus?" She puts her arms around him causing him to relax. "What's wrong?"

"I have… What I mean is… Bloody hell. I'm a were…"

He doesn't finish because Alex presses her lips to his passionately. Remus slips his tongue inside her open lips as he moves his hand up her back to cup her neck. Alex releases a soft growl in the back of her throat and Remus lets out an answering growl. Alex runs her hands through his hair as Remus pulls her up against him. He trails a line of kisses down her jaw before nipping at her ears. Alex starts to nip at his lips and then stops herself. Remus whispers against her neck, "You can't hurt me Alex." Alex smiles to herself before letting her teeth lightly nip his lip. Before the heated kissing can turn into something else, something that Remus wants, he pulls back for much needed air.

"…wolf." Alex giggles softly and then tenses as she hears a soft noise.

"I hear it too." Remus draws his wand and Alex draws hers as well.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

A soft thump is heard and Alex allows herself to relax. Remus lowers his wand unaware that he is making a growling noise. They walk toward the noise and smile as they find Lucius Malfoy frozen. Alex bites her lips softly and Remus gently touches her face.

"You ok? Did anything…?" Alex only sighs and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Where you the…?" Remus nods as Alex only giggles.

"I tried to get to you…" Alex sighs as her eyes begin to close.

"Remus?" He picks her up her arms go around his neck.

"I'm here." Alex smiles against his neck.

"Stay with me?" Remus looks down at the beauty in his arms.

"Only if you show me what's under your robes." Alex giggles as Remus smiles cheekily.

"Take me to the Forest and I will." She blushes and hides her face.

"Anything you say Milady."

Remus walks a few feet into the Forbidden Forest while listening intently to the sounds around him. He gently sets Alex down on her feet but she keeps her arms around his neck. Remus holds her close to him as she softly begins to talk to him.

"I found out later that I was bitten by a teacher at my school. She had no idea that she had bitten me until the next moon. I remember being so afraid." As she talks, Alex begins to remove her dress robes.

"I know. My first transformation scared me. Of course I never knew who bit me."

Alex takes off her robes and leaves Remus speechless. The strapless crimson dress hugs her curves showing off her willowy figure. The dress brushes her ankles showing off matching stilettos and a gold chain around her ankle. Remus notices the faint scars along her shoulders and neck and he feels a surge of pity for Alex. Alex blushes as she reaches out her hand to Remus who takes off his robes as well. A smile curves her lips as she takes in his black tuxedo. Remus takes her hand and pulls her to him. His breath tickles her ear as he whispers an incantation. The ground around them clears as the sound of soft flutes fill the air.

"Your beautiful Alex."

"Thank You Remus."

He twirls her around and then draws her close to him. Alex sighs as she listens to his beating heart, while Remus runs a hand up and down her back. He looks at her for a moment before inhaling deeply. His senses become bombarded by the scents of vanilla and sugar. Alex giggles as she also inhales deeply feeling giddy at the scents of sandalwood and birch. She gives her head a good shake as she whispers a counter charm and her hair falls down around her shoulders. Remus sniffs of her hair and is pleased to find that it smells of coconuts. His hand trails up and gently rubs a curl between his fingers.

"I like it better down."

"Really?"

"Hmm. I can get into it easier." Alex giggles as one by one her senses become entangled with Remus.

"Be my guest. That has always been my weakness."

"Really? Well then how about this?"

He lightly kisses her neck causing her legs to buckle, even as he trails a line of kisses down a scar on her neck. Remus smirks slightly before lightly scraping his teeth over her shoulder, as her head tilts back. Alex whimpers softly, but enough to stir the werewolf inside of him. Remus lightly runs a hand up her side as he sinks down to the ground with Alex. Remus growls softly as her hands grip his shoulders and Alex takes a shuddering breath. Remus gently lays Alex down on the ground underneath him as the moon breaks through the trees. The soft light plays over their bodies, as Remus seems to come to himself enough to feel his control slip away. He roughly presses his lips to hers and Alex answers him need for need. Alex breaks the kiss to catch her breath and Remus softly growls.

"You stopped."

"I couldn't breath."

He smiles as he lowers his lips to hers. Alex allows him to gently cup her breast as her breathing quickens. Remus once more growls in his throat only this time it comes off as more of a whine. Her own hands travel down his back before she arches up against him. Remus grabs a handful of her hair as Alex mummers softly.

"What's happening?"

"I'm not…" Her lips capture his own as she presses more tightly against him.

"We uh… Bloody hell… Alex…" He reaches around Alex and finds the zipper on her dress.

"Oh Remus… wait… I… what the hell!"

Alex rolls him under her as he begins to unzip her dress. Her dark hair tumbles over her shoulders as she tugs at his clothes. Her emerald eyes darken and flecks of gold begin to appear. Alex tenses up an instant before Remus, as they are covered in shadows. She falls back on him and groans as her wolfish side settles down. Remus manages to get a grip on his, as he summons their robes and rolls her under him. Their eyes meet and within seconds both are dressed and walking back to the castle. Alex clings to Remus, as she finally is able to breath again.

"Alex… I…" She lightly places two fingers on his lips.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

Remus shrugs and stops walking to take a good look at Alex. Her hair is tangled and messy from his hands, and her lips are swollen. Her neck and jaw are covered with his marks and Remus looks away guilty. Alex gasps as she sees the damage she did to Remus because his neck also bears her marks, just as his hair is obviously messed up from her hands.

"Merlin! What did I do to you Remus?" Alex draws her wand and mutters a spell causing all the marks to fade.

"Me? Look what I did to you." Remus performs the same spell and then pulls her up against him. "Of course I want people to know your mine." Alex softly growls without realizing it and then blushes.

"I'm yours?" Remus nods and then tilts her face up so he is looking in her eyes.

"Will you…?" Alex nods and kisses Remus softly.

"Wolves mate for life."

They look up at the moon and then over to the Whomping Willow. Alex sighs as she allows Remus to lead her back into the castle. A few minutes later they reach the common room. Alex steps in first followed by Remus. Lily and James break apart and then notice their rumpled friends. Alex only kisses Remus softly before trotting to her dormitory. Remus grins at the confused couple before going to bed himself. James looks at Lily and then back at the dorms.

"You take one…" Lily gives him a quick kiss.

"I'll take the other!" They smile at each other before racing after their friends.

* * *

**A/N: Ok i am sorry about the wait on this chapter, and Yes I have a few thing to explain. I will get to it. I am going to raise teh rating on this because of one of my next chapters. If you don't want me to do this, please let me know. Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine: The Trunk_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

A few days later Alex sits in the library doing some homework when Professor McGonagall walks toward her. Alex draws her wand and whirls around in her chair. Her eyes widen as she lowers her wand.

"Sorry professor." McGonagall smiles and then motions Alex to follow her.

"Not a problem Ms. Wolf. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

A few minutes later Alex walks up the steps to the headmaster's office curious. Her skin pricks as her sensitive ears pick up on the sound of someone following her. She sniffs at the air and then relaxes as she detects a hint of sandalwood and birch. She smiles as she turns around.

"I know you're there Remus."

He steps out from the shadows laughing as he reaches for her hand. Alex brushes the hair back from his eyes and smiles, showing off perfectly straight teeth, her canines sharpened slightly.

"Your senses are getting better." Alex nods as he walks with her to the office.

"You're getting sloppier." Remus chuckles as they walk inside.

Alex notices her old trunk lying in the floor and she walks over to it. Dumbledore holds out a hand, causing Remus to watch while she opens the trunk.

**Alex's Point of View

* * *

**

Oh Merlin! They don't want me, at all. I allow my hands to wander through the magically packed trunk as my eyes fill with tears. There they are, my albums, well mostly the singles I bought, starting when I was seven. Do you believe in magic? I remember my mom just laughing as I sang to that. They have kicked me out! I'm not even sure that Lily will have room for me, after school. I find myself whispering so softly that I am not sure anyone can hear, "Oh Mama." I feel Remus slide his arms around me and I allow myself to sink against him, his scent comforting me as always.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

"Ms. Wolf. I believe you are in need of a residence?" Alex looks up wiping her face.

"Yes sir, but…" Dumbledore holds up a hand.

"I believe that for now you would like to go to the Room of Requirement?"

"The what?" Dumbledore smiles.

"I do believe that Mr. Lupin can show you."

Alex nods as she closes her trunk before standing up. "Locomotor Trunk!" Remus walks ahead of Alex as he leads her past the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy three times while muttering under his breath. Alex gasps as a door appears across the portrait. Remus opens the door for her as he motions her trunk inside the room. Alex steps in the room and her eyes well.

The walls are a deep blue and a gold couch covered in blue and tan pillows sits in front of a soft fire. Posters of muggle movies and bands line the walls, along with shelves full of books and pictures of Alex growing up. Alex walks to the couch and sinks down even while thinking that she needs her tan colored teddy bear. Alex picks up the bear that appeared and she hugs it to her while watching the fire. Remus takes a step forward unsure of what to say. He picks up a tan blanket and gently lays it down on Alex's shoulders. He sits down beside her and Alex lays her head on his lap with her eyes facing the fire, as she forgets to be worried about her clip.

"Alex?" She closes her eyes and sighs.

"I'll be ok. I was expecting this. Accio letter!" A letter flies into her hand and she hands it to Remus.

_Dearest Alex,_

_We hope that this letter finds you safe and sound. We charmed your trunk to hold all of your things from your room at home. Don't even think about coming home, your room has been turned into a nursery. Your mother is expecting. I am sure that you are worried about your clothes. They are in the trunk. We have also sent you all the pictures made from the time you were eleven. You died to us that year, because you became a monster. I am sure that you can find more of your kind that will take you in. This is our last letter to you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Alexander Wolf _

Remus looks up from the letter and then down at Alex, as he takes the clip out of her hair. Her eyes are shut, but he can sense she is awake. Remus lays the letter aside as he runs his fingers through her hair. Alex opens her eyes and makes a noise deep in her throat that is caught between a purr and a growl.

"We'll find somewhere to live." Alex softly sings without realizing it. (A/N: I don't own these lyrics the Five Stairsteps do!)

"Ooh child, things are going to get easier. Ooh child, things will be brighter…" Alex rolls on her back so she is looking up at Remus. "I mean Remus I am…"

"You're mine Alex. I will take care of you." Remus feels a tear drop on his pants, and he feels angry for Alex.

"Thank you love." Remus grins at her nickname for him.

"Alex, we will be ok."

She nods as she concentrates on the feel of his fingers running through her hair. Alex closes her eyes as she allows her senses to become entangled with Remus. Remus stays with her as she slowly falls asleep. After a few hours Remus gently lifts Alex up and carries her to a canopy bed in the middle of the room. Alex opens her eyes as she feels her head gently touch a pillow.

"Remus? Don't…" He places two fingers on her lips, before he takes off her shoes.

"Do you want me to stay?" Alex nods as more tears leak from her eyes.

"Then I'll stay. Do you want any food from the kitchens? Wait let me see, hot chocolate?"

Alex sits up and takes the mug that Remus hands her. She inhales the soothing steam before sipping. Her eyes sting with tears as the liquid scalds her tongue but slides down her throat like smooth velvet. Remus watches as Alex brings her knees up to her chest before bringing a book off her shelf and sitting down. Alex sits down her empty mug as Remus stretches his legs out beside Alex. She blushes as she waves her wand and changes her clothes. Remus grins at her red and black pants and black tank top, before waving his own wand. Alex blushes at his simple pajamas of blue boxers, as she lays her head on Remus's naked chest. Remus lightly kisses the top of her head before pulling some blankets over them and propping up on a pillow. Her fingers lightly trace his scars, as she listens to his heart beating.

"Is _House of The Seven Gables_ ok?" Alex nods as Remus opens the book and begins reading. (A/N: Let me be clear on this one, House of The Seven Gables belongs to Nathaniel Hawthorn.)

"Halfway down a bystreet of one of our New England towns stands a rusty wooden house, with seven acutely peaked gables, facing…"

Alex allows her eyes to close as Remus's voice and heartbeat lull her to sleep. Remus looks down halfway through the first chapter and smiles. He carefully marks his place before laying the book down beside him. He gently presses his lips to her hair before waving his wand so the only light in the room is the flickering of the fire. Remus closes his eyes as he loses himself in scents of chocolate, sugar, vanilla, and coconut.

* * *

Alex opens her eyes as her ears pick up on faint whispering. She barely moves, but it is enough to wake up Remus. His eyes open as his senses twinge. He looks down and notices Alex watching the darkened corner. Remus follows her eyes and then relaxes, as the familiar scents of his friends drift toward him. Alex looks up at him and notices he is relaxed. Remus gently squeezes Alex and she tucks her face into his chest, even as he notices her soft growling.

"What are you guys doing here?"

James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter nearly jump at the sound of Remus's voice. James runs a hand through his hair as Lily sinks down onto the couch. Sirius walks over to the pictures and Peter looks at the fire. Alex lifts up her face and then gets off the bed. She walks over to Lily and lightly taps her shoulder.

"You ok?" Alex shakes her head and Lily pulls her into a deep hug, while she tells her what happened.

James, Sirius, and Peter walk over to Remus and smirk as they notice his lack of clothes. Remus crosses his arms and sends them a stern look.

"So what have you been doing here Moony?"

"Nothing that concerns you Padfoot. Prongs get your bloody hormones in check, and no Wormtail you can not have any chocolate." James rolls his eyes as he sits down.

"Now why… Ok I see your point. What's going on?"

"Alex's…" Remus breaks off as Lily angrily shouts.

"THEY KICKED YOU OUT? WHAT IS THEIR BLEEDING PROBLEM?" Remus shakes his head and then grins.

"You had to pick a fiery one Prongs." James grins as Remus tells them what happened, and the four friends come up with a plan to help Alex.

* * *

Ummm... Thanks for your reveiws guys! anything I got wrong let me know...


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Chapter Ten: Ups and Downs_**

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

**_I would like to point out that i am not good at writing these kind of scenes... :blush: anyways this why i had to increase the rating on my story... so if you don't like to read anything close to lemons... which is a good fruit in coke by the way... then don't read it... Now moving on!_**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex opens her eyes and groans as a sharp pain slices through her head. She reaches for her wand only to find that someone is holding her tightly. Remus lightly kisses Alex, relaxing her. She gives him a rather pained smile and he pushes the hair back from her face.

"Want some chocolate?"

"What do you think?" Remus notices her voice is thick with sarcasm and he raises an eyebrow before handing her some chocolate. Alex eyes him warily before popping the chocolate in her mouth and closing her eyes.

"Someone is not a morning person." Alex opens her eyes and looks down after swallowing her chocolate.

"Sorry bout that love." Remus only grins before pulling her close to him. He smells the chocolate on her breath as it lightly flutters across his lips. Alex meets his eyes and Remus notices something feral flash in them as she presses her lips to his.

**Remus's Point of View

* * *

**

I feel Alex's arms go around me, even as a sixth sense seems to take over my actions. What the bloody hell? I can practically sense everything going on with my mate. Wait, did I just say mate? I hear the wolf inside of me answer my question. _What else is she?_ I am not referring to her as a mate! _That is what she is. Take a deep breath._ Why do I even listen to him? I find myself inhaling deeply and that is when I catch the faint scent of blood. Why would I smell that? I look down and then I notice Alex is somewhat pale, and I remember her quick change in attitude. Alex reaches for her wand and mutters a spell; I can't smell the blood anymore_. Now mate with her._ No! _And why not?_ Alex presses against me at the moment and whispers my name, shattering my control.

**Alex's Point of View

* * *

**

I feel my wolf side rising up in me as Remus pulls me against him. Oh God not again. His lips come so close to mine as I feel my control slipping away. _I have to mate._ I look up in Remus's wonderful eyes before pressing my lips to his. I wrap my arms around Remus even as a sharp pain lances my back. I pick up on the scent of blood and I meet his eyes, before picking up my wand and muttering a spell. The scent leaves the air, but I still feel my body responding to his touches. _We need to mate. He is our mate._ I am not going to call him that. _Then what do you suggest? _Letting him hold me. _He can do that after. Listen to what your instincts are saying._ Please don't hurt him. _Why would I hurt my mate?_ I give myself over to my wolf side and press against Remus and softly whispering his name.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Remus presses his lips roughly against Alex's as he rolls her under him. She lets out a soft purring noise as he trails his hand up her side. Remus growls deep in his throat as Alex catches his bottom lip with her teeth and lightly nibbles on him. Her own hands wander up his back as she releases his lip and he buries his head into her neck. Alex gasps as his teeth scrap her skin and then she moans as he kisses over the bite marks. Remus slips his hand under her shirt even as Alex shudders. Her eyes roll back before her nails lengthen. Remus tastes Alex's blood in his mouth as his canines lengthen and pierce her skin. The sweet copper flavor mixes with the flavor of chocolate as Remus passionately kisses her lips. Alex growls even as her shirt is torn from her. Remus tugs at her pants as her nails scratch his back. Alex whimpers and Remus looks at her with concern.

"Alex?" She hides her face against his neck, forgetting that she is halfway naked.

"Alex. Come on…?" She shakes her head before letting out another whimper.

He tilts her face up and smiles at what he sees. Her eyes are now a golden green and her teeth are barely covered by her lips. Remus places a hand across her stomach and kisses her passionately. His fingers trail down her stomach lightly as Alex slowly runs her hands down his chest. She reaches his boxers and lightly runs her hand just under them before arching up into Remus. He pulls off her pants and knickers in one smooth motion, causing her to gasp as the cool air hits her heated skin. Her voice is soft, but the wolf makes her voice sound throaty and deep.

"Mate with me."

**(A/N: And you just thought that before was bad...)**

Remus leans down and kisses her softly as he gently slips two fingers into her, causing her to groan. Alex kisses the scars across his chest, causing Remus to gasp and pull back. Alex only smiles, showing off her teeth. Remus kisses her tenderly as she slides off his boxers. She only shudders as his knees gently push her legs apart and she feels him against her. Alex whimpers once more, bringing the two of them back to their senses.

"Someone is coming." Alex pulls some covers over herself as Remus summons his clothes.

James opens the door to fins Remus sitting down on Alex's couch going over her essays. Alex mutters a soft spell and cleans herself up, noticing that Remus glances over to her. James sits down as Lily walks in the room, she looks over at Alex and she notices her friend is awake, but still laying in the bed. Alex looks over as Lily sits down.

"Full moon's tonight." Alex nods and then glances back at the boys.

"Did you bring the book?" Lily nods as the two stand up and walk into the bathroom.

* * *

Alex walks over to the sink as Lily sits down on the counter. She opens the book tilted, _Werewolves: What you need to know_. Alex turns on the shower and does her morning routine of checking out her shampoo bottles. Lily watches her before turning to the chapter about werewolf mating habits.

"Okay it says here that male wolves are attracted to the scent of a woman who is menstruating." Lily blushes as Alex lets out a growl when some soap runs into her eyes.

"I guessed as much." Lily closes the book.

"What was going on earlier? And don't say nothing." Alex steps out of the shower blushing.

"Remus and I… how to put it? I wanted to mate with him." Lily raises an eyebrow before consulting the book.

"Right. Well it says here that female wolves will only feel the need to mate around their menstruations or in the presence of an alpha male. The female senses will be heightened around the time of the full moon. " Alex waves her wand, drying her hair. She tugs on a pair of jeans with the knees ripped and a long sleeve black shirt.

"Right. How can you tell if he is an alpha male?" Lily looks at the book as Alex pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

"You tell me Alex." Alex thinks back to the night of the Halloween ball and the urges she almost couldn't control. She blushes and Lily smirks.

"My point. Looks as if our Remus is an alpha male."

* * *

Remus looks at James after he reads him the same passage. James grins cheekily as Remus looks at the bathroom door, his ears picking up on Alex's soft voice.

"Well it would appear that our Moony is the alpha sort!"

"Shut up Prongs! What if she hears you?" James only shrugs.

"Why are you worried?" Remus looks down at his hands, still smelling Alex on them. He smiles and James grins.

"Right. Do you want us to come with you tonight?" Remus looks at him gobsmacked.

"Of course I do! Why did you even ask?" James shrugs.

"Right. Look are you going stay up here with Alex, or…?"

"What are you planning?" James only shrugs and Remus sighs.

"Fine. I'm game just let me tell Alex…"

Remus stands up even as Alex lets out a small growl in the bathroom. Lily looks up and eyes her friend, who is staring out the window. Alex only walks closer to the window and without warning Remus rushes into the bathroom. James looks at Lily and she shrugs as Remus walks over to Alex. He sniffs the air and realizes what has Alex so tense. His arm snakes around her waist protectively as she leans back against him, smelling herself on him and becoming aroused. Remus notices her arousal and he lowers his lips to her ear whispering softly.

"He can't see you." She nods turning her attention back to Malfoy.

"Just as well. Don't let me keep you from your plans." Remus nods and pulls Alex against him, her body aligning perfectly with his.

"Get some rest." She nods as he kisses her passionately, aware of James kissing Lily goodbye as well.

* * *

The two girls giggle as they collapse on the bed a few hours later. Alex only sighs as her eyes are drawn to a muggle poster of Darth Vader. **(A/N: I just love Vader... ) **Lily follows her gaze and pulls out the book on werewolves again. Alex looks over at her and pulls the book away from Lily.

"I was about too…"

"Save it Lils. Why are you so interested in werewolves?"

"Okay here's the thing. I was in Care of Magical creatures the other day…" Alex lets out a sigh causing Lily to giggle.

"Patience my friend. I thought that maybe I could find something that would explain…" Alex lets out a warning growl causing Lily to look at her.

"Your behaviour as of late." Alex looks down and blushes.

"Sorry about it. Okay here. Maybe you can help me to find the answers." Lily opens the book and flips to a chapter.

"How to distinguish a werewolf." Alex snorts but rolls over on her back as Lily lays the book down in front of her and lies on her stomach.

"Indeed. Go on." Lily shrugs.

"The female will have a slight growth of fur at the base of her hairline." Alex only grins and tilts her head, and Lily softly touches theblack fur.

"Wow. Her nails will also be slightly sharper…" Alex holds out her hands and smiles at her.

"They are rather bothersome you know." Lily nods.

"However, she will exhibit an unnerving display of protective measures." Alex only shrugs as Lily snorts.

"That would explain your morning routine!" Alex only shrugs as she pops a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Yes well. What else?"

"She will also be able to distinguish the presence of danger and other werewolves." Alex does sit up now and thinks back to Halloween.

"So that is how I knew someone was stalking me!" Lily nods and then flips to another chapter.

"Who was it?"

"Malfoy. I think its been taken care of for now just…" Lily begins to opens her mouth and then frowns.

"What do you mean taken care of?" Alex sits up quickly and smiles.

"What do you think I mean?" Lily only shakes her head.

"I don't want to know. This book is useless." Alex picks it up and thumbs through it

"It's not useless Lils. Here read this and maybe you might get it." Lily reads the passage out loud and pales.

"Once the female has found her mate, she will then go through any measure to protect him, more so if he is an alpha male." Lily looks up at Alex who shrugs.

"Not that part. Here…" She takes the book away from Lily. "Right. It says that once the female has picked her mate, she will be testy until the next full moon. Only after the full moon will she be able to control her feelings, unless she does not complete the mating ritual. Either in human flesh or in her wolfish form." Alex tosses the book at Lily and then smiles as she looks at the door.

"He's here."

* * *

Erm... Right. I know it is a filler chappie... but... as it goes you have to have them... My heart and prayers are with everyone in London and Great Britain.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter Eleven: Rituals_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**_I mean it! If you don't like lemons then stop right here... in fact don't read untill i say so... lol _**

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

Alex stands up and runs toward the door. Remus opens the door and pulls Alex to him, kissing her possessively. Lily and James exchange looks and they quietly leave the couple alone. He picks up Alex and her legs go around his waist while he walks toward the bed. She lets out a growl as she tugs at his robes. Remus grunts as he reaches the bed and falls on top of Alex. His hands reach into her hair, tugging it free from its bun. She manages to get his robes off of him allowing her hands to fumble with his jeans. Alex arches against Remus as he tugs off her shirt. He admires her full breasts before running his tongue down the valley between them. He reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, even as he bites her neck, marking her as his.

"Remus…" Alex only groans as his hands begin to knead her breast as she tosses her hand back. His tongue circles around her nipple before sucking and nipping. Alex only fists her hands into his hair as her body shudders. He looks up and is surprised by her strength as she forcefully pulls him up to her lips so she can kiss him. Remus gives into her demands, even as Alex bites his neck, sealing their pack.

"What are you doing to me Alex?"

They both growl as Remus takes her hands and hold them above her head as he straddles her waist. Alex shudders at the predatory look in his eyes as he jerks her up and kisses her passionately. Her head falls back weakly as Remus lays her back down while fumbling with her jeans and trailing kisses down her neck. He slides them off and kisses her thighs. Alex opens herself to him and he can smell her arousal. Remus jerks off her knickers and begins to pleasure her with his mouth. He holds her hips down as she jerks under his ruthless lips. Remus stops before she can orgasm and Alex whines.

"Remus… what's going on?"

He only smirks before sliding into her, claiming her and sealing her. Alex lets out a gasp of pain and Remus gives her a moment to adjust to his size, before pushing past her barrier. Her eyes roll back as she lifts her hips up to meet him, bringing him deeply inside of her.

"You're a…" Alex only nods as Remus pulls back out of her before sliding back in. She groans even as he claims her mouth with his own. Her cries of pleasure reach his ears as she tightens around him. Remus feels her shudders as he gives one final thrust inside off her and releases his seed. Remus rolls over on his side bringing Alex with him.

**(A/N: Now you can read... This was important in my plot!)**

"Did I hurt you?" He frantically checks over a contented Alex who is making a purring noise.

"I'm fine." She snuggles into his chest and smiles.

"I'm sorry that I was so rough. If I had known that…" Alex places two fingers over his lips.

"Shhh…" Remus lightly kisses her fingers and then groans.

"Sun's going down."

"Wonderful. Accio Clothes!" Alex holds out her hand as her clothes zoom into them.

Remus looks down at Alex and waves his wand, cleaning her up. The two get dressed and make the long walk towards the Whomping Willow, to begin their long night. Alex intertwines her fingers with Remus's as he helps her down the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

"Alex? Shit. Lumos!" A wand tip flares and Remus is looking at Alex.

"Your sure your ok?" Alex nods and then bites her lower lip.

"Yup. A few aches and pains but other than that…" Remus shakes his head.

"No I mean with us…" Alex only pulls him against her.

"From that? I feel complete." He grins cheekily.

"Yeah, but are you hurt?" Alex blushes as she opens the trap door.

"Not really." Alex offers Remus her hand and he only shakes his head pulling himself up.

"You could have used my hand you know." Remus shakes his head.

"I'm stronger than you. You know that." Alex only narrows her eyes.

"Are you calling me weak!" Alex's eyes blaze and Remus notes the feral look she has.

"No, I am saying that I should be taking care of you." He pulls Alex against him and kisses her gently.

"I have to take care of you! You're my mate. My…" Alex pales as she realizes what she let slip.

"Your what?" Remus smiles wolfishly as Alex and she looks down.

"I choose you." The moonlight hits Alex and she lets out a shriek of pain, as James opens the trapdoor.

"Hey Moony… Oh shit! I told you not to take your time Padfoot! Transform now!" James looks behind him as he yells.

A black dog bounds into the room as Alex collapses on the floor. Remus kneels down next to Alex and gently pulls her in his arms. Padfoot nudges her with his nose and Alex growls menacingly.

"Back off!" Padfoot rolls over on his back and Remus chuckles. He realizes that now he has to address the wolf inside of Alex.

"He is part of my pack." Alex nods as James bolts and locks the doors.

"Fine." Remus only sighs as Alex shakes out her head and smiles weekly at Sirius.

"Sorry. I just…" Alex once more convulses and Remus picks her up and carries her upstairs.

"Padfoot. Don't ask." James transforms into Prong as two howls sound.

* * *

The she wolf looks around her, her green eyes narrowed. She takes a step forward and then stops as a low growl sounds. She stops, her black fur bristling. Moony steps out from the shadows his amber eyes gleaming. He walks over to her and sniffs, finding that her scent is familiar to him. Moony only growls as Alex sniffs him. She also growls as he nudges her with his nose. Prongs enters the room to find Moony and Alex circling each other. Moony edges toward Alex only to have her bare her teeth at him. Padfoot enters the room and Alex instead focuses her attention on him. Prongs looks over at Padfoot who looks at Moony. Alex takes a step toward Padfoot only to be blocked by Moony. She lets out a whine of frustration, before backing into a corner.

Moony walks over to her and nuzzles her nose. She growls low in her throat but accepts the gesture, before whimpering. Alex lowers her eyes to the floor, causing Moony to finally accept her. Prongs steps toward Alex and she growls but allows him to get closer to her. Moony sits down and waits as Alex gently shoves the stag away from her. Prongs takes the bait and lightly shoves her back, before long the two are involved in a game of dominance. Prongs allows Alex to win and only briefly glance at Moony who seems more worried about Alex. Padfoot steps up and then backs down as Alex growls at him. Moony also growls and Alex sniffs at Padfoot.

The overly friendly dog makes a move to sniff Alex but he is meet with a growl causing him to back off. Alex bears her teeth once more and plucks something off of Padfoot, a small rat. **(A/N: Sometimes animals are smarter than humans... lol) **Alex slings the rat away from Padfoot and then her growling stops. Prongs checks and finds that Wormtail is ok, but he is confused by what happened. Padfoot tries once more to approach Alex and this time she lets him before engaging in a game with him. Wormtail eyes the female nervously after she nuzzles Moony. Alex growls at Wormtail and Padfoot and Prongs decided to discuss it later. The five friends head off for a night of fun and mischief.

A few hours till sunrise Moony and Alex collapse beside each other on a rug. Moony gives a pointed look at his pack and they shuffle out of the room and Alex stands up to go with them. A soft growl stops her and she turns back around. Moony looks into her eyes as Alex lies down. He lets out a soft howl, even as they begin a ritual as old as time.

* * *

So what do you think? I am trying to make it easier to tell who is talking... I tend to forget that I know who it is, but no one else might... sorry! Thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out for me!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Chapter Twelve: Explanations_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

I find myself snuggling back into my warm pillow only to hear someone behind me grunt. Looking around I can only tell that I am in a run down house, and that I am laying in the floor. Gross times two! I lay my head back and then I struggle to remember. Ok I was arguing with Remus and then… Please tell me that it is Remus beside me. I try to move my legs and that's when a sharp pain slices through my stomach. What the hell? That's when I realize what the sharp pain is as I feel my cheeks burn. I must have mated lasted night, while in wolf form no less. Please tell me it was Remus! I close my eyes as I try to think about my room back home and that's when I feel my heart breaking. My own family! I turn on my other side and snuggle up against Remus, inhaling his scent.

**Remus's Point of View**

* * *

Why do I feel as if every blasted muscle I own is…? Right. It was the full moon last night. I open my eyes even as I feel a warm body snuggle up against me. What the hell! I must be crazy, who would be with me? I look down and then I smile. Alex. That would explain the body. I pick up the sound of a muffled sob and I know she is crying for her family. I only pull her closer to me and then I smell something else, although faint I smell it.**(A/N: Just stick this in your back pocket for a while)**Alex looks up at me and in that moment she has never look more beautiful. Her face is pale and I can the fatigue in her eyes, but still her hair is floating around her face and all I can see is her beauty. Alex lets out a small groan and before I know what I am doing, my protective instincts are kicking in, pushing the new smell to the back of my mind. I quickly check over her find that she has a few new scratches and what looks like a bite. What is going on?

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

"You ok? Alex?" She nods evens as his gentle hands light stroke over the bite on her shoulder.

"I'm fine love." Remus only responds by pulling her closer to him and giving her a deep kiss.

"Moony… AHH! BLOODY HELL! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Alex blushes as Remus quickly covers them up from James's eyes.

"What is it Prongs?"

"Can I look now? Lily will kill me for seeing her best friend…" Alex giggles and hides her face against Remus's neck.

"Yes you can look." James turns around and smirks as he notices a rug covering them.

"Is that all you could come up with?"

"What do you need Prongs?" James smirks and then hands Remus a letter addressed to Alex.

"It's for Alex. We're going back." Remus nods as the rest of the Marauders make their noisy exit.

"Are they always that loud?" Remus chuckles as he lets the rug he was holding drop. Alex shrieks as the cold air hits her.

"No one else can see you." Remus gives her a very wolfish grin as Alex opens her letter.

"I wonder... It's from my parents!" She eagerly begins to read and a scowl crosses her pretty face.

"_Ms. Wolf, We are pleased to find that you have found some lodging. My wife and I wish you luck. We will have a daughter and she will carry the name of Alexandra. I am sure that she will not become a half-breed such as yourself. Alexander Wolf._" Alex lets out a low growl and Remus winces.

"Alex." She looks up at him and her eyes are full of pain and unshed tears.

"Come here." Remus opens his arms to her and holds her against him while she cries.

"He called me a… a… half… breed…" Remus only tightens his arms around her even as he hears the trap door opening.

"Ah Mr. Lupin… Am I interrupting?" Alex lets out a sharp growl and Remus sighs.

"No. Professor." Dumbledore only smiles his blue eyes twinkling as he turns around.

"Ah yes. I seem to have stumbled upon a female wolf and her chosen one. Please do excuse the interruption Ms. Wolf." Alex sniffles and buries her face against Remus once more.

"Professor. What do you mean?" Alex registers a large blanket being wrapped around her and Remus as they lower themselves into a sitting position on the floor.

"You can look now Professor."

"Ah yes. As soon as I learned of Ms. Wolf's condition. I thought that I might do some checking up on the subject." Alex wipes her eyes before turning so she can see the old wizard.

"What did you find sir?" Dumbledore only smiles happily as Remus tightens his hold on Alex.

"Nothing that you two don't instinctively know. Remus tell me how do you feel about Ms. Wolf."

"She's my mate." Remus frowns before trying to re-word what he said. "I mean I…"

"And Ms. Wolf?" Alex closes her eyes and allows her wolfish side to speak freely.

"He is my mate." Remus looks down at Alex and he smiles.

"Ah yes. You see. You two are joined for life. That is the pact of werewolves. Once they find their mate, all else is trivial. You see they will spend their lives protecting each other. The female will need nurturing that only one other can provide. It would appear that Remus, you will be fulfilling that role. The male will focus his attention onto the female, providing her protection and she will give him peace. Alex you will be playing this role." Dumbledore stands up and makes his way back to the tunnel. "Ah yes. You two must remain here for the rest of the day. The students will be awake before you can get back. I will let you explain to your friends when you return."

* * *

A few hours later Alex lets out a soft sigh as she relaxes as Remus releases inside of her. He gently pulls out of her as he rolls over to his side. Alex snuggles against Remus as he holds her close to him. He smiles as her fingers brush the hair away from his eyes. 

"Better?" She nods as her sense of safety returns.

"Hmm. What do you think about what Dumbledore said?" Alex raises herself up on one elbow and looks down at Remus.

"I was afraid you would ask me about that." Remus reaches up and tenderly runs a finger down the scar on Alex's neck.

"Hmm Remus?" He grins as she leans down to him, her lips a breath away from his.

"Alex?" Her eyes close as she kisses him softly.

"Stop distracting me." They pull away and Remus can't help but grin.

"Sorry. Too tempting." She grins as he hooks his arm around her back and rolls over so she is underneath him.

"When do I get a nickname?" Remus chuckles as Alex reaches up to brush his hair back from his eyes.

"When I say you can." She rolls her eyes and then smiles as he growls.

"Alright then. Tell me, do we have to stay naked all day?" Remus chuckles as he helps her up.

"Now that you mention it." With that he easily lifts her over his shoulder and dashes up the steps with Alex threatening to hex him.

* * *

An hour later the couple steps outside and head toward Hogsmeade. Alex smiles when Remus's fingers lace with her own as he leads her toward the Three Broomsticks. He opens the door and waits for Alex to walk inside, while carefully making sure it is safe for her. Alex only grins as she notices what Remus is doing. He leads her to a table in the back and holds out her chair. Alex looks around the room and Remus leans in so only she can hear him. 

"It's safe, my mate." Alex nods her and sits down.

"Thank you love." Remus grins and reaches for her hand.

"Get whatever you want."

Alex nods and soon the two are consuming a hearty breakfast. Remus offers her his arm as they walk through the little village an hour later. A soft breeze tugs at Alex's hair as she leans into Remus. He looks down and smiles before he looks at the bookstore. Alex follows his gaze and she grins.

"I'm game if you are. Come on!"

Remus finds himself in the history section while Alex browses through some wizard poetry oblivious to what is going around her. Snape looks up from his own book and smiles maliciously at the sight he sees. Alex flipping through a book and without her precious friends to protect her. Snape draws his wand and casts a cloaking charm on himself as he sneaks over to Alex. Alex tilts her head to one side as she catches a whiff of something. She wrinkles her nose as she smells the grease and then her eyes widen. Remus looks up as Alex wrinkles her nose. He catches Snape's scent and walks over to Alex. Snape raises his wand at Alex just as Remus pulls her against him.

"Remus! What on earth…?"

"Snivellus what a pleasure to see you. Expelliarmus!" Alex turns and watches amazed as wand flies into his hand.

"He tried… You sneaky git! I oughta…" Remus closes his hand over Alex's wand hand and shakes his head.

"Not here." Snape notices Alex relax almost as if she is under a spell, when Lupin touches her.

"When?" Snape gulps as he sees the predatory look in Alex's eyes.

"I'll handle it." Snape does back away now only to bump into the rest of the Marauders.** (A/N: I don't like Peter, so yes he is excluded. Stupid rat.)**

"Well, well it if isn't our dear friend Snivellus." Remus gently pushes Alex behind him as Sirius fakes a warm greeting.

"Now then. What would you like Snivellus?" Snape pales as Remus advances rather menacingly toward him.

"Nothing." Snape turns and walks away and Sirius looks at Remus in awe as his eyes go back to their normal bluish gray.

"Moony…?" Remus looks at Sirius.

"Don't ask Padfoot. Alex?" She slips her hand in his.

"I'm here. Why is everyone in Hogsmeade?" James grins.

"Hogsmeade trip." Remus growls softly and Alex nods.

"Oh. That would explain it. I umm…" Remus puts an arm around her shoulder as Lily walks in.

"James! I thought you promised to be a bit nicer… Oh! Hey Alex!"

"Flower! It wasn't me it was…" Remus sighs and Lily looks at him.

"It was me." Lily only nods at Remusand then smiles.

"Oh! Come on Alex we need to go get you some new robes!" Alex looks over her shoulder at Remus who is grinning.

"Well how long you reckon we have Prongs?" James grins before answering Sirius.

"I say at least two hours. Come on Moony." Remus sighs and then picks up the book Alex was looking at.

"Hang on. I have to pay for this." James lets out an exasperated sigh as Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Moony!"

* * *

Lily drags Alex into the newest dress shop while James drags Remus towards the Shrieking Shack. Alex sighs and then grins as she takes in all the robes. Her eyes find a robe that is a deep blue and Lily follows her gaze. 

"Nice eye Alex. Come on! You need some robes for the Christmas Ball."

"The what? Didn't we just have one for Halloween?" Lily sighs.

"Yes. Now come on! You mostly own muggle clothes." Alex follows Lily around the shop.

"I like my muggle clothes! Besides I am half-blood you know."

"I know! Now stop fighting me on this, besides…" Lily assumes a fake Cuban accent. "Lucy you have some 'splaining to do." **(A/N: I love Lucy! Don't you? I promise I am not making fun of no one right here.) **Alex laughs.

"Alright Ricky!"

* * *

Remus only groans as he leans against a fence that needs mending. James and Sirius grin as they look at him. 

"Alright Moony. Talk." Remus only shrugs.

"Talk." Sirius rolls his eyes at Remus's sarcastic tone.

"Two can play this game. Why did were you acting like you could have killed Snivellus? Mind you, he is a greasy git, but you are usually asking us to not cross the line."

"Put a toe over it, maybe, but never cross it." James smirks as he says this. **(A/N: I know Fred and George says this but hey it would apply to our favorite Marauders.)**

"Nice one Monsieur Prongs." Remus clears his throat but even he can't hide his smile.

"He was trying to curse my mate. Now if you…" James and Sirius snort.

"Your mate?"

Remus runs a hand through his hair as he explains what Dumbledore told him earlier today. Lily looks at Alex as she finishes her explanation and grins while thinking, _Things are about to get interesting around here_.

* * *

Well? You know the drill hit the purple button! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Chapter Thirteen: Christmas_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex opens her eyes and smiles, as she smells snow. She reaches for her wand and smiles as a hand covers her own. She inhales deeply, enjoying his scent. He pulls her up against him tightly and also smiles as she once more tries reaching for her wand. Remus nuzzles her neck and Alex forgets about her wand.

"Night…" Alex only grins.

"No it is morning." Remus growls and still holds Alex against him.

"Love? Wake up." Remus responds with a groan before turning away from Alex. She sighs but stands up and grabs her wand, before walking into her bathroom.

* * *

An hour later Remus wakes up and reaches over for Alex. His fingers graze the sheets and he finally sits up. His eyes room the room and his sense twinge as he throws the sheets off of him. Alex wraps a towel around her before looking herself in the mirror. Her eyes seem to be shining but the rest of her face looks pale and a bite peaky. Alex sticks her tongue out before brushing her teeth. She wipes her mouth and just as she starts to rub some sugar-scented lotion on her arm Remus opens the door frantically. Alex looks up and is shocked when Remus pulls her up against him and kisses her tenderly, causing her towel to drop.

"Not that I am complaining but…" Remus buries his faces in her neck and Alex smiles softly.

"I was worried." Alex looks around and smiles as she points her wand at the door.

"Colloportus!" The door shuts with a quite bang and Alex waves her wand, causing the shower to turn on. Remus allows her to lead him to the shower while he softly kisses her neck. He smiles wolfishly as the water hits his back. Alex grins cheekily before sliding off his boxers. "Well my mate if you insist."

* * *

An hour later Alex once more starts to rub some lotion on her arms and Remus watches her somewhat protectively. Alex smiles then as she feels him behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and smiles into her damp hair.

"You smell different." **(A/N: I told you...)**

"How so?"

"It's odd." Alex sighs before turning around to face Remus.

"Define odd."

"Like new life."

Alex only stares at him before finishing pulling on her clothes. She walks out of the bathroom in a daze and Remus follows her.

"New life? I doubt it." Remus only shrugs before pulling on some clothes.

"Happy Christmas." Alex looks over at Remus and she smiles.

"Merry Christmas." She moves over to him and smiles as he pulls her close.

Remus only holds his mate, fully aware that she is seeking comfort from him. Alex hides her face against the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of soap and Remus. He trails a hand up her back and into her hair unsure of what to say.

"Alex?" He feels her smile and Remus moves his hand back to her waist.

"I'm fine. Just be with me?" He nods and leads her to the couch.

"Ready for presents?"

Alex nods and then blushes as she hands Remus a present wrapped in a deep navy blue color with waning moons. Remus only grins as he gingerly opens the present. He pulls out a thick piece of Swiss chocolate and a set of formal robes. He looks over at Alex who only shrugs before grinning as he pulls out a smaller box. Remus opens it and smiles as he sees a set of onyx cufflinks.

"Alex you…" She only smiles.

"I cast a special charm on them. See you can't rip them, no matter if you transformed in them. They would just reappear in your closet. I…" Remus gives her a gentle kiss in order to silence her.

"They're perfect, but you spent to much money on me." Alex smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"No. I could never spend enough on you." Remus only blushes before giving her own present.

"It's not much…"

Alex smiles as she carefully unwraps the crimson colored paper. She gasps as she notices the jewelers box. Remus only smiles as she opens the box with trembling hands. A beautiful white gold band with a centerpiece of emeralds and diamonds winks up at her. Remus slides the ring on her hand and Alex kisses him.

"It's not an engagement ring or anything… well not if you don't want it to be. What I am trying to say is… Alexandra Wolf from the moment I first saw you I felt peace. I didn't feel so alone. You make my heart sing with happiness every time I see you. I want to wake up with you after the full moon and know that you are mine eternally. Alex will you marry me?" Alex only smiles as her eyes fill with tears.

"Alex?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

Lily and James look up and grin as their two friends walk into the Great Hall, holding hands. Remus leans down and whispers something to Alex and she throws back her head and laughs. Alex smiles and waves at Lily before asking Remus a question, who grins and leads her over to James. Lily rolls her eyes and looks over at James.

"Is it just me or is this protective bit getting old?" James snorts and then nods.

"Trust me. It's not just you flower." Lily smiles as James pulls her close to him.

"But you do realize it's in their nature my stag?" James grins.

"I know. It's funny though." Lily nods.

Alex and Remus walk up to the table and sit down across Lily and James. Alex immediately reaches for some coffee and Remus stops her.

"I don't think so." Remus hands her a goblet of pumpkin juice and Alex rolls her eyes.

"I live off of coffee _Moony_." **(A/N: Someone is moody... it's like that giving up your coffee...) **Lily snorts as she watches the couple bicker. James looks at his girlfriend and smirks. "You better not ever call me _Prongs_."

"I don't care. You can't anymore." Remus holds the coffee away from Alex as he says this.

"Vader."

"Stubb… What did you just call me?"

"I called you Vader." Remus rolls his eyes, before continuing.

"Sith lord."

"That was so wrong. Wolf."

"Witch."

"I still say Vader." Alex's lips curve as she says this and Remus pulls her close to him.

"Witchy-Poo." **(A/N: J.R. Puffin-Stuff) **Alex laughs as she takes a sip of her pumpkin juice.

James and Lily exchange looks before looking at their friends. "You guys are weird."

Alex tucks a loose piece of hair that has fallen from its ponytail behind her ear. "We are not weird…"

James snorts. "What the hell is Vader?"

Alex's eyes widen at this and Remus groans. "Smooth one Prongs."

"What do you mean, "What the hell is Vader?"" Alex glares at James.

"I uh…"

Alex narrows her eyes before calmly explaining. "He is only the most kick ass villain of all time!"

Lily clamps her hand over James's mouth. "Just smile and nod. He's in a muggle movie called Star Wars." James nods and Alex begins eating her bagel.

The four friends look up as Sirius stumbles into the Great Hall followed by Peter. Alex stands up and everyone looks at her funny. She calmly picks up her unfinished bagel and tells them goodbye. Sirius gives Alex a big hug, which she returns. Peter looks at her and Alex narrows her eyes even as a very feral growl sounds from deep in her throat. "Leave me alone rat." That being said Alex walks from the Great Hall with her head held high. Sirius looks over at Peter and he grins.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you Pete!" Sirius walks over to his friends and sits down.

"So what did I miss this morning?" Everyone looks at Sirius as he pulls every dish he can into reach. "What?"

Remus looks at Peter. "What did you say to Alex?"

Peter only shrugs. "Nothing. Ask Sirius what happened."

Sirius swallows his mouthful of food and shrugs. "Alex seemed fine with me but she told Pete to leave her alone. Only she didn't call him by his name."

James runs a hand through his hair. "What did she call him?"

Sirius holds up a finger and swallows. "She said, "Leave me alone rat." Then she just walks away. Poor Pete only the ickle first years like him!" Everyone at the table begins laughing as Peter blushes.

Remus stands up and begins to walk away. "I'm going to find Alex."

Lily also stands up and gives James a kiss. "I'm going to look for her too. You just stay here ok?" James nods as Lily walks away.

Sirius grins. "She has got you whooped!" James snorts at this comment before launching into his idea for a Christmas prank.

* * *

Alex walks back and forth three times and a door appears. She opens the door and walks into her room. She waves her hand and a fire appears in the fireplace as she sits down and finishes her bagel. Alex narrows her eyes and lets out a frustrated howl. Lily knocks on the door and is shocked when it flings open.

"Alex?" Alex looks over at Lily and smiles.

"Hey Lils."

Lily sits down beside her friend. "You ok? Why did you just storm off like that?"

Alex shrugs. "I can place my finger on it, but there is something about…"

Remus walks in and sits down on the other side of Alex. "Why did you just take off like that?"

"I was just about to tell Lily…" At that moment the rest of the marauders enter and Lily notices the way Alex tenses.

Lily looks at James. "Wait!"

He stops Peter from walking in the room. "What did I do?"

Lily looks over at Alex. "Is it James?"

"No." James takes a step forward, as Peter tries to follow him.

Alex looks at Peter. "Don't."

Peter looks at Alex funny. "What?"

Remus shares a look with Alex and then he knows. "Pete just wait a minute ok?"

He nods. "Fine."

Alex looks down as Remus leans over to whisper in her ear. "I understand. Moony hates him as well, but…" Remus holds her hand and squeezes it. "I won't let him hurt you. Moony won't either."

Alex nods and looks away. "Alright." She lowers her voice so only Remus can hear her. "I still don't trust him."

Peter slowly enters the room and makes to sit near Alex but stops when Remus holds up his hand. "Don't push it Wormtail."

He nods and sits father away from Alex. "Alright. You do realize that we have to open presents."

Alex looks over at Lily and her eyes fill with tears. "You guys go on." She stands up and runs to the door. "I just can't."

Lily stands up and follows her friend out of the room. "Alex wait up!"

* * *

And where does she run off to? okay here it is someone said halloween for a baby... full moon was around mid november... so nope... anywhoo... Please Review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen: Problems_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex runs out the doors and feels the snow hitting her cheeks as she runs toward the old tree by the lake. She reaches the tree and leans against it her breath coming out in white puffs. Tears slip out of her eyes as she feels something shifting inside of her.

"Alex! Wait up!" Alex looks up as she sees Lily running toward her.

Lily reaches her friend and pulls her into a hug. Alex pushes against Lily and causes her to fall in the snow. "Don't push me away Alex!"

Alex sinks down into the snow and cries. "I'm so sorry Lils."

Lily sits up and pulls Alex into a hug. "Shhh. Talk to me."

Alex wipes at her eyes. "I love him."

Lily allows a smile to come to her lips. "Love who?"

Alex sniffles. "Remus. I'm not good enough for him."

Lily looks up and sees the Marauders looking for them. "Shhh. Alex don't say things like that. Do you want to avoid them?"

Alex nods. "Come on." She stands up and pulls Lily up effortlessly.

Lily follows her into the Forbidden Forest and Alex stops running as she reaches a clearing. "Are you sure it's safe here?"

Alex nods. "Yeah. Can't you feel it?"

Lily closes her eyes as a peace settles over the clearing. "I feel it. It feels like a mother's hug."

Alex nods. "I know. Don't ask me how I knew to come here."

* * *

Remus walks toward the tree and catches Alex's scent. "James!"

The messy haired teen runs over to Remus. "You alright mate?"

Remus looks into the forest. "Let's just wait here."

James sits down and looks at Remus. "You sure? You know Peter…"

Remus growls. "Don't. Alex doesn't trust him!"

James looks up and sighs. "Just like Moony doesn't?"

Remus nods and then sighs. "I don't understand why. James tell me what Alex looks like."

James grins and smiles softly. "Mate, she is a wonder. You know her fur is like ebony. But her eyes are just…" He smiles as he remembers. "They are close to a jade color."

Remus smiles. "I bet Moony was quite taken."

James nods with a soft smile. "Yes he was. In fact our dear old Moony was like a proud parent when Alex kicked Padfoot's arse."

Remus smirks. "How did she fare against our dear Prongs?"

James laughs. "She won. Moony?"

Remus relaxes. "What is it?"

James only grins. "You love her."

Remus frowns. "I… What?"

James smirks. "You love her Moony. She is your missing half."

Remus sighs. "I do, but does she love me?"

* * *

Lily rocks her sobbing friend. "Alex. Talk to me."

Alex sniffles. "I'm homeless Lils. I am a monster!"

Lily lets out a sigh. "You are not a monster."

Alex snorts. "Yes I am! Merlin Lily! Look at me! I'm a mess! I can't even allow myself to fall in love and guess what? That happened! I found the one person who can break me. My father nearly broke me. The one man in my life that was supposed to love me doesn't! How can I know that Remus won't leave?"

Lily shrugs. "Is that all of it?"

Alex sighs. "No. I just don't trust Peter. My wolf side hates him. Every time…" Alex's voice thickens as the wolf in her talks. "… I see that little rat I want to kill him. There is something about him that I don't like. I don't care if he is a part of Moony's pack. He can't be trusted."

Lily nods. "I know. He is a follower, but what can you say?"

Alex sighs and her voice returns to normal. "Lils what am I going to do? I ruined Christmas for you guys."

Lily shakes her head and holds out her hand to help Alex up. "Not at all. I will personally get rid of Peter for you…" She notices the ring on Alex's hand. "… If you fess up about this ring. Alex, it's gorgeous!"

* * *

James nudges Remus as Lily and Alex walk out of the forest. "Moony. Head's up."

Remus stands up and opens his arms and Alex runs to him. "I was worried about you…"

Alex sighs as Remus holds her close. "I'm fine now…" She looks down. "I'm sorry I ruined…"

James pulls Lily to him and smiles into her red hair. "She ok?"

Lily nods. "We need to keep Peter from her."

James looks at Lily outraged. "Give me one good reason?"

Lily sighs. "She can't always control the wolf in her, and the wolf doesn't like him."

James nods. "Alright. I get it."

Sirius and Peter walk up to the group. "Did you find her?"

Alex lets out a growl that has Peter backing away. Her voice thickens and Remus pales. "Keep that rat away from me."

Remus looks at Peter. "Pete maybe you should go."

Sirius looks at Remus. "You can't be serious… Oh wait that's me."

Alex looks up and smiles. "That was a "Sirius-ly" lame joke."

James sends a look over to Peter who reaches out to touch Alex. "Pete don't!"

Alex whips around and flips Peter on the ground, training her wand on his heart. **(A/N: SHAZAM!) **Remus places his hand over her wand and lowers it. "Pete you better go." Alex mutters a curse under breath, "Felinous" **(A/N: I made it up) **and Peter yelps as a couple of cats chase after him.

Sirius looks at Alex, his face blank. "Tell me what has he done to you?"

Alex looks up and everyone notices that her eyes are no longer their deep emerald color. "He's a rat." Alex steps away from the group and Lily walks away with her.

James runs a hand through his hair and looks at Remus. "Well mate, it looks as if Alex needs some taming."

Remus smirks and then frowns. "I like her as is. I just can't figure out why she hate Pete so much."

Sirius shrugs. "I don't like her."

Remus snorts. "Why not?"

Sirius looks at him outraged. "Did you not see what she was about to do to Pete?"

James nods but then looks at Lily talking to Alex. "Moony. Tell us do you trust Pete?"

Remus looks down and then shrugs. "I… I do but Moony doesn't."

James nods. "Right then. Padfoot just drop it ok?"

Sirius nods and then grins. "So tell me Moony. Is Alex's room more comfortable than our dorm?"

Remus groans as the other two boys laugh. "As a matter of fact…"

* * *

Lily holds Alex's hand as she looks at the ring. "He must really love you."

Alex sighs and places a hand on her stomach. "He better. Lils I have something to tell you."

Lily smiles. "I'm listening."

Alex does grin now and bites her bottom lip. "I'm preg…"

Lily lets out a squeal and hugs Alex. "I knew! Oh Alex I'm so happy for you!"

Alex smiles. "Lils you're choking me…"

Remus shrugs as James and Sirius looks at him shocked. "Lily is happy."

James cracks a smile. "Then so am I."

* * *

A few weeks later Alex wakes up and groans as the Shrieking Shack comes into focus. She rolls over and crouches on her hands and knees before pushing herself up and running for the bathroom. She groans before throwing up as she sinks to her and pillows her head with her arms. James walks into the bathroom and summons a robe for Alex.

"Here."

Alex groans once more as James lifts her hair back and calls for Remus. "Thanks."

Remus comes running into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

James grimaces as Alex retches again. "Here. She's your fiancée. You take care of her. We'll meet you back at school."

Remus nods and pulls back Alex's hair. "I'm right here Ebony." **(A/N: Like the nickname?)**

An hour later Alex and Remus collapses on the beds inside the infirmary. Alex reaches out beside her and Remus holds her hand. Madam Pomfery waves her wand over Remus and sighs as she finds a few bruises but nothing else. She turns to Alex and waves her wand once more. This time she looks at Alex.

"You stay here. Mr. Lupin go get the headmaster."

Remus returns a few moments later to find Alex smiling and the nurse frowning. Remus sits down beside Alex and takes her hand. She leans over and he is the only one who hears her. "It's a girl." Dumbledore looks at the happy couple sternly after Madam Pomfery explains the situation.

Remus meets the headmaster's stern gaze. "Sorry Professor."

Alex lies back in the bed. "I'm not. I am happy for once in my life."

Dumbledore smiles now and Remus relaxes. "Naturally. I assume that you and Mr. Lupin already knew about this?"

Alex nods. "Yes sir."

Dumbledore sighs. "We don't have any knowledge of werewolf births were both parents are werewolves." Alex and Remus look at each other, feeling slightly nervous.

* * *

And they should be nervous... lol I am going to do a sequel to this story so heads up one or two left on this... You know the drill Reveiw!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Chapter Fifteen: Running Away_**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

Five months. That is all I can think as I make a dash for the bathroom. I flip on the lights and curse as I remember my heightened senses. Damn lights. I make it to the toilet in time before throwing up. I wait for the spell to pass before standing up and rinsing out my mouth. I turn on the shower and the steam fills the room. Ah, honey and Vanilla. I step inside the shower and slide down against the wall. I lay my head on my knees and I let myself think. I know Moony is worried about me. Hell I'm worried about me. I just can't help but feel like everything is a threat. Is it? Is Remus a threat? _No, Of course not. He is in your pack._ I know, but why do I feel so threatened? _I would say that rat has something to do with it. He is evil, well at least he hangs out with evil. _Pete wouldn't do that would he? _He isn't brave you know. We have to take care of our baby._ My baby, and Remus's. _Of course, do you trust me?_ I feel myself snort. Of course I do. _Then let me help you._ Do I have a choice? _Nope. Moony's coming._**Remus's Point of View**

* * *

I open my eyes as the shower turns on. Alex must have been sick again. Is that normal? I walk into the bathroom to find her. You know Dumbledore letting her have her own room and such. I open the door and the scented steam surrounds me. _Something is wrong. _Not now. _Then when? Something is bothering our mate._ Our mate? I thought I told you to stop calling her that. _Since when do I listen to you?_ I have to agree with him there. I open the shower door and then I smile. My sweet Ebony. Her hair is plastered to her pregnant form as she has her head lying on her knees. "Alex?" She looks up and smiles as I kneel down beside her. I pull her close to me and smile as she winds her arms around my neck. Her heart beats against mine, and I know that this is what I want.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" Something is wrong.

"I'm worried about tonight…" Is that all?

"Don't be."

Alex looks up at me like she wants to say something but she decides against it. Now what was that all about?

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Alex pulls Lily aside a few hours later. "I need to tell you something."

Lily nods as they walk to the Head's common room. "Alright. What is it?"

Alex bits her bottom lip. "No matter what happens to me, will you please look out for Remus?"

Lily grabs her friend's arms. "What do you mean?"

Alex looks at Lily. "Please."

Lily nods worried. "Of course I will." She sits Alex down. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Alex nods. "I'm not sure. Lily something isn't right."

Lily hands Alex a chocolate frog. "Ok. Talk to me."

Alex takes a bite of her chocolate and sighs as its warmth spreads through her. "Lils. For the past month I have been ignoring what Ebony has been saying." Alex shudders. "But I'm scared that tonight… I won't be able to control her."

Lily nods a look of comprehension crosses her face. "I'll look after him. Oh Alex…"

Alex and Lily hug tightly, and Lily can't help but wonder if this is the last time she will see her friend.

* * *

Remus kisses Alex gently and presses his hand to her stomach, as the sun begins to set. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

James and Sirius transform into Prongs and Padfoot before bounding up to Alex and Remus. Alex laughs as Padfoot licks her hand and Prongs sends him a reproving look. The moon begins to rise and Alex clutches her stomach.

"AHHH! Something's not…"

Before Alex can finish her statement and everyone can react she transforms into Ebony. Padfoot nudges the panting she-wolf and he steps back as she lets out a sorrow filled howl. _Prongs. Something is not right. **No shit Padfoot.**_ Moony is the first to rise and he runs over to check on his mate. Ebony whines still curled up on her side. Moony nudges her and Ebony lets a soft growl. He steps back as she rolls over and crouches on all fours. Prongs steps forward and bows low to Ebony and she whines once more. **Prongs. Padfoot. What is wrong with my mate?** The two friends share a look before looking at Moony. **_I'm not sure Moony_.** **What do you mean you are not sure?** Moony growls menacingly unaware of Ebony rising behind him. The she-wolf sneaks away as Moony and Prongs stare at each other. Padfoot looks around in time to see Ebony leap out through a window. _Just to let you know, She's gone. _**What do you mean she's gone? Ebony!** The rest of the night is dedicated to looking for the black she-wolf, who is currently running through the English countryside.

* * *

Moony searches around Hogsmeade as Padfoot and Prongs search the Forbidden Forest. Lily blows off the cover of a book she has found hidden deep within the restricted section. She opens the book, curious as to why it has no title. Lily flips open the book and her eyes widen. She squints as she reads the fading text. "Oh Merlin! Alex!" She closes the book and runs toward Dumbledore's office. She wheezes out the password before running up the steps.

"PROFESSOR!"

The aged wizard opens the door. "Ah Ms. Evans. How can I help you?"

Lily opens the book back up. "You need to read this."

Dumbledore raise an eyebrow. "I will not ask where you found this. Now…" He also squints. "When a female werewolf is pregnant with the child of a male werewolf, she will have the urge to find a safe environment." Dumbledore looks up at Lily. "What is this about?"

Lily takes a deep breath as she tells him what Alex told her. "You see professor. She is afraid that Peter is a threat and…"

Dumbledore holds up his hand. "I see. We will just have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

Alex wakes up shivering and looks around her. The sun is shining brightly and the ground around her is covered in leaves. Her eyes widen in shock and she panics. "Remus?" She groans as she pushes herself up. "Come on…" Alex notices an unfamiliar town in front of her and she falls to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Remus opens his eyes to find James and Sirius looking at him sorrowfully. James helps him up and Remus looks around him. "Alex?"

James takes a deep breath. "She's gone…"

Remus grabs James and shoves him against the wall. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!"

Sirius pulls Remus away from James. "We mean that she took off."

Remus falls to his knees and feels the tears running down his face. "NOOOOOOO!"

**_Epilogue: Aftermath_**

Four months later, Alex gasps as she feels the warm water run down her leg. She lets out a scream of pain and passes out as a midwife walks into her shop. She realizes what it is she has found and pulling out her wand she revives Alex. Alex grabs her hand and gasps. "My baby…"

* * *

Remus once more searches for Alex and stops when their connection is severed completely. "Alex!" He apperates to Hogwarts and runs across the lawn to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Alex gives a finale push and an inhuman sound escapes her throat as the sound of a wailing baby fills the air. The nurse hands Alex a beautiful baby girl with sandy hair. Alex smiles and whispers her name. "Christina Maria Lupin-Wolf." Remus looks up as he hears a slight whisper on the wind. "Christina…"

* * *

I know this ended to soon... but like i said it has a seguel so just keep watching for it. Thanks to everyone who read this story.


End file.
